


Ketsele

by Eyeswideshut



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeswideshut/pseuds/Eyeswideshut
Summary: Adam and his relationship with his wolf-dog hybrid which shows snapshots and flash backs into his life and his relationship with Tommy Joe.THIS IS A COMPLETE REWORKING OF THIS STORY.This story was not going the way I wanted it to go so I have completely restarted it, though the basic premise is the same. If you were reading it, I have deleted the old chapters and please don't comment of any spoilers for those who have not read it. Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know or own any of the characters involved except Bradley who is of my own creation. This is complete fiction. I wanted to tell a different kind of story which will all make sense later. I love feedback and it means so much to me so if you like what I write, please let me know. I truly hope you like it.
> 
> If you want to be alerted to any updates, please drop me a line to eyeswideshutfanfic@gmail.com and let me know which story (or all) that you want to be alerted to and I will send an email each time I update.

Wanted:  
Dedicated Dog Handler  
Must have a love of large dogs, travel, music and people. Must be willing and eager to follow all instructions with regard to a beloved companion. Must be discreet and keep confidentiality. Must agree to a background check. Must be detail oriented, organized and able to seek solutions himself. Benefits will include weekly pay plus all airfare and accommodations and needs. Please submit application and resume via email.

Tommy Joe Ratliff read the ad and sighed. He pulled out his phone and ran a hand through his hair as he listened to the ringing on the other end. Finally, it was picked up and he heard a husky chuckle. “Well, Glitterbaby, I guess you read it, huh?”

“Are you sure about this, Adam? This is going to be a huge change. I don’t mind keeping Ketsele close to home. He will be happy here in your house with room to run.”

“Well that didn’t take long.” Adam said with a chuckle. “You sure about that Glitterbaby? I think that he and I miss each other far too much to be apart this time.” His voice became serious and Tommy settled into a seat on the couch. “I can tour forever, you know that but I need my comforts around me. I need my family here. If you can’t be here then it has to be Ketsele. Please, Glitterbaby. I can’t do this without a piece of home with me. Not anymore. I feel like I’m going crazy without my anchor here.” He took a deep breath. “Can you be here?”

Tommy thought about that for a few minutes. He finally made a sound of regret. “I can’t. Not with how fans are right now. Not with as big as this tour is. You know how I am with people surrounding me all the time. I couldn’t take it, Adam, I’m sorry.” Tommy heard his facetime go off and looked to see Adam was calling him face to face instead of over the phone. He answered.

“Glitterbaby, you know I understand. We have been through everything together. You know what you both mean to me. You know I understand your hesitation. You know I understand what it takes for you to be in the public eye. You know I would never ask something like this unless I truly needed it. Please.” Adam’s tone became pleading.

“Adam, you know I would give you all that I have. I would give you anything I had to give. If you truly need me, I will be there.”

“I would never force you to do that which would make you unhappy. I know you, I know how unhappy you would be and that would absolutely kill me to be the cause of that. I would love having you here for a couple weeks. Then I would see the light go out of your eyes and I would see the shadows return to your eyes and take over and knowing that I was slowly killing you inside would destroy me. So, I am left only with the option of Ketsele.”

“I know.” Tommy studied Adam’s face. He noticed the haunted look in his eyes. “If having Ketsele with you than he will be there. No questions asked. Just make sure you find the right handler, ok. You know how picky Ketsele can be.” He gave a smirk. Adam chuckled again.

“Absolutely.” Adam said. “I’ll pick a good one, I promise.”

Bradley read the wanted ad and excitedly got together his resume and filled out the application. Holding his breath, he hit send. He didn’t know who the client was but travel as a perk outweighed anything he had reservations about. He wondered what the employer did for a living. At least he had put that a love of big dogs. Bradley loved dogs in general but the tiny yippy dogs could be bitches. Big dogs tended to be awesome. He went and grabbed from his dwindling supply of ramen and prayed he got this job.

Adam threw down another resume with disgust. It was obvious most of the employees discerned the employer was someone famous or at least rich. They were all about luxury travel blah blah blah. He picked up the next. It was starting to look un hopeful that he would find the perfect person. He glanced at the picture attached. Cute. He moved on. Love of dogs, good and his favorite breed is a Rottie. Interesting. Interesting and promising. At the question about travel he started to smile. Someone who loved travel for the love of it. The guy made no mention of any high-end expectations but instead said he dreamed of seeing the world. Impressed, Adam put the resume on the moving on pile which so far made it the first.

At the end of the day, Adam had three candidates he ordered background checks on. Then he sat back and drank a shot of tequila as he thought about it. The need was growing. He was having a harder time focusing and his hands were regularly shaking now, making it awkward to sign autographs. It was all a result of being aware from his loved ones. The bond he had with Ketsele made it uncomfortable to be apart too long and if he stretched it, it would become painful. Tommy knew this. He knew that all of the arguments against this were simply forestalling the inevitable.

On previous QAL tours, Adam had been able to arrange regular visits home every few weeks for several days. This schedule however was done without his input by management this time and no amount of his arguing about it was going to change things. They couldn’t know or understand why Adam couldn’t be on the road for so long without going home. He couldn’t tell the real reason so they didn’t know. They didn’t get the importance. He couldn’t blame them because he couldn’t tell the truth. Only Tommy knew that, though his family suspected there was something. He just couldn’t tell them what. It wasn’t his secret to tell…or perhaps it wasn’t ONLY his story to tell. He wished he could share the truth with someone. But no one could know, not until he was positive the secrets wouldn’t leak out.

He sighed and got up and put his cup in the sink. He washed his face and stared out the windows and watched the road flow by for a couple minutes. Finally, he went to his bunk and lay down. He wished beyond all reason that his companion was already here. The road had been too long already and that itch was starting to become painful. He tried to calm his mind and did some deep breathing to ease the ache. He felt that spark within him and it gave him the comfort he needed. It was definitely time his beloved companion joined him on the road. He just hoped the hire process didn’t take too long. He finally fell into a restless sleep.

Bradley straightened his tie in the office of the PR firm. He figured he had made it through the application process for a reason but he was determined to put his best foot forward. His leg jiggled nervously but finally he heard his name called and headed into the office. He looked around and saw a monitor in front of him with a live feed and a seat but he wasn’t sure if someone was going to be sitting there or in the room. He looked up as the door opened. A man came in dressed in a suit with greying hair. He held out his hand to Bradley. “Hello. I am Mr. Lord, my client will be with us shortly on that screen. May I call you Bradley?”

“Yes sir.” Brad said as he noticed movement on the monitor, he looked over and about choked as he saw Adam Lambert appear on the screen. “Oh shit.” He couldn’t help the words as they slipped out though he looked mortified. “Sorry.”

Adam laughed. “Its ok. So, I liked your application and I have already ordered your background check and looked it through. I like what I see. I am picky about the handling of my dog. I will set rules that you will not understand and I honestly don’t care if you don’t understand them as long as you follow them. Can you do that?”

“Yes sir.”

“You would be the primary caretaker of Ketsele my wolf hybrid. He is my companion and my everything so I am extremely particular about handling him. I miss him while I am on the road so I decided this tour to have him with me. As I am frequently at interviews or fan meet and greets, it would not be fair to him to be without a handler to take him out at regular intervals and make sure his needs are met.” Ada leaned toward the camera and his face grew very serious which as a fan, Bradley was aware rarely happened. “This dog is EVERYTHING to me and I cannot stress that enough. I will learn of any neglect or mistreatment immediately and you would be immediately fired. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir, of course. I don’t have any dogs now but when I have they have been my family and I will treat yours as such.”

“Good. I sensed that. If you are willing to sign a non-disclosure agreement to protect my privacy, I would like to extend you the offer of the job.”

“Yes, Sir! That would not be a problem at all sir.”

“Good. Marcus there has the paperwork. Once you are signed on, I will have you meet up with Marcus on Monday and take possession of Ketsele. Your transportation would then be arranged to immediately fly to join us. Is that acceptable? I know it is sudden travel plans.”

“It would be fine sir. The sooner I am working the better. I look forward to it. I have been out of work for a month or so and am itching to get back to it.”

“Good. I look forward to meeting you and seeing Ketsele again.”

On Monday, Bradley showed up at the designated time. Mr. Lord came out with a smile though his eyebrow went up at Bradley’s suit. “Welcome, welcome, right on time. That is a great start. My assistant is bringing Ketsele now and should be here any minute now. Adam has also arranged for a suitcase full of clothes to be sent as well so if you could get his luggage at baggage claim when you arrive that would be great. He is flying you business class to meet him so that should be nice.” He looked up. “Ahh, here is Ketsele now.”

Bradley stood up and turned to look as a giant wolf hybrid was led in. “Wow.” He had seen pictures, he had looked them up after he had gotten the job but he hadn’t realized it was so big. He had seen bigger dogs obviously but for a wolf it was big. It had a dark brown undercoat with a lighter blond on top and instead of the wolf blue eyes, its big eyes were brown. It seemed to know he was there for it, the dog came over and began sniffing him. Then he sat and began scratching behind his ear, tongue lolling out in enjoyment. Bradley laughed and gave his head a good scratch. The assistant handed him the leash.

“The car is waiting outside, your belongings as well as Ketsele’s crate are there as well. Your flight leaves in three hours.” Mr. Lord said.

“Thank you, sir. I won’t disappoint you or Mr. Lambert.”

The man paused for a minute. “I really want to impress upon you how important this dog and Adam’s rules of handling are to him. If you want this job and you want to keep it, do everything he tells you to do and do it to the best of your ability. Do not make any shortcuts. He has an uncanny way of knowing exactly what happens around this dog. Hurt Adam and he’d forgive you. Do ANYTHING to hurt this dog and he will make your life worthless.”

Bradley nodded. “Don’t worry Mr. Lord. I have no intention of doing anything he wouldn’t like.” He smiled and stood up. “Come on Ketsele. Lets go see your master.” He led the dog out to the car and it jumped in the back seat with him. He laughed watching Ketsele stick his head out the window and take in the scenery. When they arrived at the airport, he passed his luggage to a porter and requested Ketsele’s crate be taken to the pet check in. He took the dog out for a walk before the flight. As he left Ketsele with the attendant for the flight he petted him one last time. “Just a few hours and you’ll be with Adam.”

“This dog belongs to Adam Lambert and is his prize dog. Treat him like gold.” He warned the attendant.”

“Yes Sir.”

“See you soon, boy.” He said, giving one last look.

Getting through security took an annoyingly long time but he arrived at the gate with plenty of time to spare. Brad read the newspaper and got a cup of coffee while he was waiting. When he finally boarded and was led to his seat he looked around in amazement. He had never flown anything but coach, knowing that he was flying in business was amazing. He couldn’t believe he was on his way to a dream job. He couldn’t believe his luck had finally turned around.

Adam paced, wishing like hell he could go to the airport to meet them but he knew it wasn’t possible. He arranged to have them brought to his sound check as soon as they arrived. He couldn’t wait to see Ketsele. He couldn’t wait to snuggle with his dog and give belly rubs. He needed that connection to center him. He looked down and noticed his hands shaking again. He stretched his fingers and shook out his hands. Ketsele would be here soon. Just a few more hours. He hid his sigh and putting on a grin went out to meet the fans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley and Ketsele arrive on tour.
> 
> I do not know or own any of them and this is complete fiction. I make no money from this and your comments fuel my muse so please let me know if you like it. This is a complete reworking of this story so expect changes and if you had read the one I few chapters I had up previously, please do not post any spoilers in the comments. I do not want to ruin anything for those who never read it. I am much happier with the version that is coming out now instead of the previous and I hope you agree with my decision to slow my roll as it were or to slow the pace a bit. It makes it delicious to drag things out. Or evil. It might make it evil but oh well, I am what I am. Evil...Awesome...I'm just rambling now, slowing the pace....get it? Ok I'll stop now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First please note that I am fully aware there are laws and quarantine's when taking pets from one country to another. For the sake of this story, please ignore that logic. They had to be out of the country to make it plausible that Ketsele has to join the tour instead of Adam taking a flight every few days to go home for a day. 
> 
> Second, if you read the first version, this note is not for you. If this is your first experience with this story know that several things I will describe or have Adam demand with regard to his dog will not make sense. It will later, just hang in there.
> 
> Third and finally. Ketsele is not real. I am very familiar with Adam's actual dog Pharaoh (whose instagram is so worth following) but for the purpose of this story, he doesn't have him and this is his dog.

Bradley stepped off the plane and stretched. He headed down, following the crowd to baggage claim. He grabbed his luggage and loaded it onto a cart. He headed to the package pickup to get the package that Adam had shipped. Once he had everything loaded, he headed to the pet pickup area. He entered that office and greeted the woman there with a smile. “I’m picking up Ketsele.”

She smiled back. “Of course, sir. If you want to leave your stuff right there, I will take you to your dog and allow you a chance to walk him before you leave.”

“That would be great.” He left his belongings and followed the woman back to the kennel area. As soon as Ketsele saw him, he barked, obviously happy to be rescued from his cage. 

“He is an odd one, your dog. The handlers marked him as being loaded into a specific spot on the flight and when you arrived, they thought for sure that he had been loaded improperly or onto the wrong flight. They were about to alert you when they found his crate on the opposite end of the cargo hold. It was the weirdest thing. I guess they loaded him and then decided to move his crate at the last minute and forgot to note the change.”

“That is odd. Ketsele is fine though, right?”

“Of course, he appears to be fine.” She opened the crate and Ketsele leap out of the crate and lunged at Bradley. He stepped back out of concern for a moment as Ketsele barreled into him and knocked him over. The stupid dog barked and wagged its tail happily. 

“Guess you are happy to be freed, huh, boy?” He gave the dog a good scratch behind the ears and its tongue lolled out happily. “I know, it was a long flight. But you and Adam will be together soon.” Ketsele barked as if it understood him. “I look forward to meeting him, I admit. Now you ready for a walk? I know you have to go after that flight.” The dog sat and cocked its head at him. It looked at him intensely for a few seconds and he wondered, not for the first time, what went on in a dog’s brain. Finally, Ketsele stood up and paced for a minute as if it were debating something and then it got up slowly and barked and Bradley could swear the stupid dog looked humiliated. 

Bradley attached the leash and followed the woman to the pet relief area. Ketsele wandered through the grassy areas for awhile as if unable to find a spot to relieve itself. It surprised Bradley that the dog wasn’t going immediately since he had been at least twice while Ketsele had been locked up. Finally, the dog gave a huffing sound and squatted and began to pee behind a tree, as much out of sight as it could. It was curious behavior and again Bradley was intrigued by this dog.   
Finally, relieved and ready to go, Bradley made his way back to the luggage loaded on the dolly. “We will get that for you, Sir.” The woman said and picked up the phone. She spoke softly and then hung up. “Someone will be right here to help and I’m told that your ride has arrived and is waiting as well.” Bradley raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Within five minutes a man came to help, he pushed the trolley while Bradley walked with Ketsele. He followed the man to a black SUV waiting in the loading zone. He opened the door for Ketsele and the dog jumped in, he went to help the man load the luggage only to have the man politely tell him there was no need and that it was taken care of. He shrugged and got into the car beside Ketsele. “Welcome to Paris sir. We will be leaving as soon as the luggage is loaded. Mr. Lambert asked that once we arrive, you allow the baggage to be stowed for you and that you and the dog join him at the sound check.”

“Of course.” Bradley said. Ketsele lay his head on his paws and looked at Bradley. “Listen to that, boy, it appears Adam can’t wait to see you again.” Ketsele wagged his tail as if he understood the words. Bradley guessed that he at least recognized the name Adam. “I look forward to meeting him.” Bradley whispered lowly to the dog while rubbing its head. “I have been a fan of his for a very long time.” Ketsele cocked its head and looked at him before giving a soft woof. Bradley smiled and scratched harder for a moment. “This job is a dream come true, boy, so I promise I am going to be your best friend.” Ketsele gave him an odd look more suited to a person than a dog and Bradley laughed. “Ok boy, message received, your second-best friend then. Is that acceptable to you?” The dog gave a soft woof and lowered its head to its paws again obviously finding this acceptable. 

They pulled in at the arena and they were dropped at the stage door. He approached security realizing he hadn’t been given any passes. He cleared his throat as he approached the guard. “Hello. Um… I’m Bradley Cross and this is Adam Lambert’s dog Ketsele. I was asked to bring him to the sound check.” He stood straight and hoped that he had been announced prior. 

The guard raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He gave a curled lip at Ketsele and Bradley stiffened. “As I stated, Mr. Lambert is expecting both of us. If you wish to incur his displeasure, feel free to waste more time.” 

The guard rolled his eyes and opened the door. “Thank you.” Bradley said ironically as he moved through the door. Under his breath he added “for doing your job.” He followed the sound of the music down the hallway and before he could accurately prepare himself, he was at the edge of the stage looking at his idol. 

Adam strutted around the stage testing the vocals and sound. He shook his head and called for them to cut the music. Bradley watched as he discussed reverberation that was messing with the sound. They started it again. This time it sounded better apparently as Adam nodded. All of a sudden Adam turned in mid lyric and pinned Bradley and Ketsele with his eyes. The heat in Adam’s eyes was like nothing Bradley had ever felt before. Adam continued singing but his eyes stayed locked on them. Bradley thought Adam had never looked more intense or beautiful than he did with that fire in his eyes. He hadn’t seen that look on Adam since his old GlamNation days. It was beyond hot and brought to mind all those interactions he used to watch on youtube of Adam and Tommy way back in the day. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

Ketsele stood almost at attention and Bradley realized the dog was quivering with excitement. Every ounce of its attention was focused on the man on the stage. Its tail was perfectly straight and its body completely tense except for the trembling. Brad had never seen a dog like this. It wasn’t pulling on the leash like it knew it couldn’t approach Adam right now but he had no doubt that every fiber of its being wanted to be there with Adam. He had never seen such devotion in a dog before. Dogs were by nature usually devoted, at least with good owners; but this was something else entirely. It went beyond what he had ever imagined a pet/owner relationship to be. 

When the song ended, Adam didn’t say a word, he just came over to them and dropped to a sitting position in front of Ketsele. The dog immediately leaned into him and Adam wrapped his arms around the dog. His eyes slid closed and his relief at being close to his companion again was obvious. The band talked among themselves as Adam took his time rubbing the dog’s fur, never stopping the embrace. For his part, Ketsele appeared to need it just as much and a soft rumbling sound came out of it. The moment was somehow awkwardly intimate and Bradley looked around at anything but the companions.

Finally, with a sigh Adam stood. His voice a bit hoarse with emotion he held out his hand to Bradley. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you in person. I’m Adam.” 

Bradley looked over at Ketsele and noticed the dog appeared more relaxed now. “Its nice to meet you too, Mr. Lambert.” He smiled. “You have a great dog here.”

Adam’s eyes slid back to his dog, the expression in them a look Bradley couldn’t quite explain. “He is the best thing that ever happened to me, that’s for sure.” He answered and Ketsele wagged his tail as if he understood. He smiled in response. “We should be finished with soundcheck in a couple minutes. Could you put Ketsele in my bus and let me have a bit of time with him? Come back at say 7 and we can go through the rules and my expectations and kind of settle in and get to know each other a bit.”

“Of course, Mr. Lambert. Anything you like.” 

Adam smiled again and waved someone over. “Could you please show Bradley and Ketsele to my bus?” He said though it appeared he was reluctant for them to leave. The other man nodded and Bradley and Ketsele followed him. He led them over to a bus and opened the door for them. Bradley led Ketsele in to the bus and removed the leash. He grabbed a dish and filled it with water from the sink and put it down but the dog just looked at him before going to jump up on the bed and roll around scratching its back and sniffing at the sheets. 

“Ok boy, he will be here soon. I’ll see you later.” Bradley patted the dog on the head and left. As he shut the doors to the bus, he could swear he heard someone chuckle. Shaking his head, Bradley made his way over to the crew bus and climbed aboard. He met the various people in the bus and introduced himself. They showed him to his bunk where his stuff was wait. He took the time to settle in. He accepted a soda from a guy who said he was the lighting guy. They spent some enjoyable time talking music and movies. 

Adam wasn’t remotely focused during the remainder of their soundcheck. He knew he was getting some strange looks. He was usually a consummate professional but right now he was fragmented and distracted. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled for the 5th time. Eventually, Brian smacked him lightly on the back of the head. 

“Get your head in the game, boy.” He advised. “I know you want to be elsewhere but the longer you take here, the longer it is and the less time you have.” 

Adam took a deep breath, knowing that Brian was right. Nodding, he pushed everything else out of his mind and focused only on the job. Brian and Roger nodded as his new focus cleared up the lingering problems they were having. A short time later, Adam was released and he bolted for the door. He stopped at the coffee cart and got two soy lattes. The woman gave him a look of curiosity. “Well it isn’t like you have anything but one size. I wanted a big one.” He explained with a wink. She smiled flirtatiously

“Then let me get you a stopper so the second can stay warm while you drink the first.” She winked and threw in a couple chocolate croissants as well. Adam grinned and hugged her as she took a selfie of them, finally after signing a napkin he was free to leave. He sighed with relief when he finally entered his bus and shut the door behind him. He found his companion on his bed and Adam grinned and put his purchases down. 

“I missed you too, baby.” He said running his hand over the belly being bared to him. He felt Ketsele’s tongue lick his arm and he laughed. He lay down beside his companion and snuggled in close. He needed this so much. He felt everything right itself and his body calmed as he settled in and his and Ketsele’s breath became one. “It was too long this time. I can’t do that again.” He said softly and pressed a kiss behind Ketsele’s ear. They both drifted into a restful nap, content for the first time since Adam had left on this tour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley learns the rules.
> 
> I do not know or own any of them. This is all fiction to the best of my knowledge. If you like what I write, please let me know. It fuels my muse. I make no money from this and am broke so please don't sue me. If you want to archive my work, please ask. 
> 
> This is a reworking of Ketsele and if you read the previous version please do not comment any spoilers and ruin it for those who have not read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much my readers! You have no idea how much your support means to me. Whether it is a twitter message, a cute well drawn picture or a comment on my stories; you all give me such courage to be the best me I can be. You make me feel like a real writer. You give me the courage to really reach for my dreams. Thank you! I love you all!

Bradley knocked on the bus door at the appointed time. He waited. He realized after a minute or so that no one was coming to answer the door so he knocked again a bit harder than before. Finally, he heard stirring within. When Adam opened the door, he had terrific bed head, his eyes were bleary and it was obvious he had been sleeping. “Oh crap, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I can come back at a different time.” Bradley suggested.

“No.” Adam said and rubbed his hand over his face, scratching at his beard a bit. “Its fine. I didn’t mean to fall asleep, to be honest, I was just so tired. Anyway, come on in and let me get some coffee.” He moved out of the doorway so that Bradley could step into the bus. Bradley looked around in awe. There was the cockpit or drivers and companion seat to the right and then to the left behind a privacy divider there was an L shaped couch with a TV, a kitchenette including a table and a hallway that he assumed led to bathroom and the bedroom. 

“This is nice.” Bradley said. “It must be very exciting to have all your hard work paying off like this.”

“It is.” Adam said with a small smile. “Coffee?”

“That would be great. Can I help?”

“No, its fine. Just stay right there and I will take care of it. Have a seat.” 

Adam got busy brewing a cup of coffee and handed it to Bradley to doctor the way he liked it. He made himself a cup and dumped cream and sugar in it. Picking it up he took a small sip. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a few. Make yourself comfortable.” 

Bradley nodded as he settled on the couch with his coffee. It smelled excellent. Strong and flavorful. He had just the right amount of cream and sugar to ease the bitterness. He sipped the hot beverage with relish; enjoying the taste. He hadn’t been able to afford good coffee for a while. That would be an excellent perk of this job. He sighed with satisfaction. He was almost done with his cup when Adam finally returned. He grabbed a mug and made another cup of coffee. “You must have been sleeping hard to need two cups. Sorry about that.”

Adam gave a small smile. “It’s ok. It’s just been a long few weeks. I miss Ketsele when he isn’t here and its very hard to be apart. We do everything together at home.” Adam brought his mug and took a seat at the other part of the couch and turned so he was facing Bradley. “So, tell me about yourself. Hopefully you and I will become friends as well.” 

Bradley gave a grateful smile. Adam was always so amazing to his fans. “I don’t know what all you learned from your back-ground check. I don’t have any family, they are all gone.” Adam nodded to signify that he knew. “I grew up in foster care and orphanages so it isn’t like I really miss them or anything since I didn’t really know them. I aged out of the system and have held odd jobs ever since. There really isn’t much to tell.”

“What is the top reason you applied for this job?” Adam asked wanting to get to know him a little better. 

“Honestly? I had been out of work for a while and needed a job but when I saw your ad it was like it flipped a switch. I have only ever been right there. I have dreamed of seeing the world, I have planned trips I would never be able to take. I look up foods and sights and customs of other places. I try to learn other languages. The world is huge and most of us only ever see that tiny little part they grow up in. I want to see and experience as much as possible. You are giving me a chance to fulfill that dream, for that I will be forever grateful.” The expression on his face told Adam that he meant it. Adam looked at his brown wavy hair and green eyes. 

“I understand, I have a love of finding new places and seeing new things.” Adam replied with a smile.

“So, tell me about Ketsele.” Bradley suggested and took another sip of his coffee. 

“Sure. I’ve had him for a long time.” Adam got a secretive smile on his face as the dog made its way into the room with a yawn. Ketsele jumped onto the couch next to Adam, licked his face and then put its head in his lap. Adam started rubbing its head behind the ears, almost without thinking about it. Bradley smiled at the sight as Adam turned and he and the animal looked each other in the eye for a minute. “He reminds me of a dog I had when I was really young. This little puppy wandered into our yard when I was five or so. He became my best friend. I found it incredibly freeing to tell him everything. Plus, he followed me everywhere I went so I would often rehearse singing to my doggy audience.” Adam grinned at the memory. “He was always a great fan.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Anyway, lets go through my rules for him. You hungry? I’ll order us some dinner to eat while we talk.”

“Sure, that would be great.”

Adam passed him a menu he had on the coffee table. Bradley looked through it. “I’ll just take a cheeseburger I guess.”

“Done.” Adam said. He turned to his dog. “Would you like a couple cheeseburgers as well?” Bradley almost laughed but then the damn dog wolfed like he agreed. Weirdest and coolest dog ever, that was for sure. Adam pulled out his phone and ordered their food. They settled back and made small talk about interests and music while they waited for the food to be delivered. 

As Bradley took a hungry bite of his cheeseburger, Adam looked at him curiously. “Ok if I go over the rules now?” Brad nodded, not wanting to speak with all the food in his mouth. “Good.” Adam tore off chunks of the cheeseburger and fed them to Ketsele, who took each bite from Adam’s fingers just as gently as you could please. Meeting Adam’s eyes, Ketsele then with precision and as if he knew exactly what he was doing, licked the ketchup and mayo from Adam’s fingers. Adam’s nostrils flared but he forced his gaze back to Bradley. Bradley guessed the OCD rumors about Adam were true and apparently, he was that way about having clean hands as well.   
“So, as you can see, my gorgeous Ketsele eats people food, not dog food. He will not touch dog food period and I don’t want him to have it. He…functions better off human food. When you order his meals, read his choices out. He has been trained to know various usual choices and he will generally let you know what he prefers by barking at his choice. I only give him bottled water. There are always several bottles just for him in the fridge. Do not attempt to give him water from the tap. We travel too much and I don’t want him to get sick by any potential contaminates in the local water. He is picky about his walks and doesn’t like going to the bathroom in front of others. He is extremely shy about it. I will for the most part take him for all walks. You may occasionally have to take him to pee, but he will likely never poop with you so don’t worry about it if he doesn’t. He will bring his leash to you if he needs to go out or just wants exercise.” 

“He likes to watch tv and movies, he has ways of letting you know what he wants to watch vs what he doesn’t.” He looked over at his dog affectionately. “Right boy?” Ketsele barked and wagged its tail. “He likes to listen, he is a very good listener so talk to him throughout the day. Whatever you want to talk about is fine. He also does like his alone time. With that said, if he goes back in the bedroom, please leave him alone until he comes out on his own. He likes his quiet time and he knows if he goes back there he will be left alone. Lastly, do not. I repeat, do not. In fact, I cannot stress this one enough. Do not ever take him to the vet. I will take him anytime he needs to go. Period. I don’t care if you think he is an inch from death and it is an emergency, you do not take him. I do that. If it is an emergency, you call me immediately and let me know, if I am unavailable you tell my assistant Ketsele 911 and they will get me no matter what. Ketsele does not like the vet and tends to try to hurt himself if I am not the one bringing him. I am very serious about these rules. If you break any of them, ever, I will know and you will be fired. Period. This dog is precious to me in a way you will never understand and breaking any of these rules is far worse to me than anything you could do to me. Are we understood?”

Brad swallowed his bite before he was done chewing and it scratched its way down and he coughed before he was able to answer anxiously “Yes sir. The only one that worries me is the vet one but if that is the way you want it, I will do it that way. You do understand of course that if I am not allowed emergency vet privileges with him and the worst happens, he could die. You do know that, right?” Bradley was suddenly terrified that some kind of medical emergency would happen and Ketsele would die because he couldn’t do anything but call Adam and the singer would blame him. His voice had tightened with anxiety.

Adam realized the concern. “Calm down, Bradley, it will never be needed but just say that it was. You would understand in that moment why I said no vets and you would know precisely what to do. I mean it when I say it will never happen and it is not something you ever need to worry about. Relax. I would not blame you if you had not hurt Ketsele yourself.” Adam smiled at him. 

It didn’t take away his nerves, and it was kind of cryptic, I mean what was that about knowing exactly what to do if the worst happened? Geez, drama much? He sighed. He really didn’t have a choice but to agree if he wanted to be here and he absolutely wanted to be here. This was an absolute dream come true. “Mr. Lambert…”

“Adam.”

“Fine, Adam. I want to be here more than anything else and I will follow your rules to the letter. I will admit the vet one sets off my anxiety but I will try to calm down and trust you that I would know what to do and why if the time ever came.”

Adam nodded. “None of that was meant to give you anxiety and I truly apologize that it did. I hope that we really get to know one another so that through knowing me you will relax knowing that you can trust me.”

Bradley nodded. “So, tell me more about getting Ketsele.”

Adam smiled at his dog again who almost seemed to grin at him. “I was touring on the glamnation tour. Tommy and I had just rocked the show out and we were on a high from preforming, you know?” Adam gently rubbed the tips of the dog’s ears. “Tommy went to his dressing room to get changed and I was held up by some fans. I finally tried to catch up with him and went into the wrong dressing room and there was Ketsele. Tail tucked looking terrified and hungry and exhausted from trying to get out. I honestly didn’t know what to do so I sat down on the floor and just stared. Eventually he eased his way over to me and looked at me with those beautiful eyes and licked my chin and that was it. He was my companion for life.” Adam affectionately ruffled the fur on Ketsele’s head and the dog snapped at his hand playfully.

“I went to several shows on that tour.” 

“It was a good one. I have to say, I probably had more fun on that tour than any other.”

“I was a Tommy Joe fan too.” Bradley admitted. “I always liked the way you played off each other. “

“Yeah, the two of us on stage were something to behold.” Adam laughed. “Tommy always played right to me perfectly. From time to time we got in such trouble together but it was always worth it because it was the two of us.”

Bradley hesitated and then asked what he most wanted to ask. “If I am crossing the line, please let me know. I know you guys don’t talk as much online I mean. Like I never see you two talking on Twitter. Are you still friends?”

“Of course, we are.” Adam said slightly affronted. “We have just learned to keep our friendship more private than we used to in order to avoid rumors and innuendo.”

Bradley smiled. “Good. That’s good to hear. I really liked Tommy.”

“I’ll let him know he has a fan here.” Adam said with a grin and a pat to Ketsele’s head. “What do you think, boy, would Tommy like hearing that?” Ketsele barked and Adam laughed. “Now that we have gone through the rules I want to give you a chance to settle in. How about we say we start tomorrow morning. You can get my bus after you get up and maybe attend the show tomorrow night. Sound good?”

“Yes sir! That sounds great! Thank you again for this opportunity.”

“Good. Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” Adam said with a smile and showed Bradley out before turning back to Ketsele. “Let’s go to bed, boy. I want more snuggle time.” He followed Ketsele back to his room with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley starts to get to know Adam a bit better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know or own them, this is all fiction to the best of my knowledge. I make no money from this and write solely because I love to. If you like what I write, please let me know.

Bradley slept surprisingly well considering he was on a bus full of people but he woke refreshed and ready to go. He waited for his turn in the tiny bathroom shower of the bus and preformed a delicate balance of dancing and jumping to get into his clothes in the small space. Finally, ready he headed over to Adam’s bus, ready to get started. This time Adam only took a few seconds to answer. “Good morning!” Adam said looking far more relaxed than he had the previous night.

“Morning!” Bradley responded with a grin. He followed Adam into the bus and Adam gestured him to sit which he did. Adam immediately began grabbing up the two cups and two plates sitting out. Bradley just smiled. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” Adam asked as he carried the dishes over to the sink and washed them. 

“No thank you, not right now. Though I am a coffee addict so I may trouble you for a cup in a bit.” Brad admitted.

Adam laughed. “Me too. That was how mine and Tommy’s friendship really began. I would give him rides to practice and we would always stop for coffee. It was our thing at the beginning.” Adam said fondly. 

Bradley laughed, “I don’t know why but I can picture Tommy needing a lot of coffee to function in the morning.”

Adam finished with the dishes and came to sit next to Bradley and Ketsele padded out from the bedroom and climbed onto the couch awkwardly sitting between them which forced Bradley to move down. He didn’t understand it but Adam started laughing. “Ketsele, my beautiful Ketsele. Stop being jealous, no one could take your place ever.” He said, stroking the dog lovingly. 

Bradley chuckled slightly. “Seriously? He’s jealous of me?” Ketsele turned to look at him and showed his teeth for a moment making the laugh die off. “Um…he really doesn’t like me suddenly, I don’t know what to do about that.”

Adam tapped the dog lightly on the head. “Ketsele stop it. Don’t make me call Tommy to come take you home.” The dog whined and turned to face Adam again. Adam looked back at Bradley. “I apologize for his behavior. He is a jealous companion and apparently, we were sitting too close to one another and he didn’t like it. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you though. I promise. He likes you just fine, he is just possessive sometimes.” He looked back at the dog who for his part looked ashamed. “He knows that if you go, he would have to go home too and that would kill both of us. We don’t function well apart.”

“I have to say, I have never seen a dog so bonded with his owner. I mean my dogs have been everything to me but you two, its like he knows you completely. He knows what you are saying and everything. It is really extraordinary.” Bradley said honestly. “I really want to be here. I think Ketsele is amazing. I want him to trust me and like me and never to see me as a threat. I just don’t know how to make that happen if he doesn’t like me. If you need me to resign I will. You and Ketsele both deserve someone you both like and trust.”

Ketsele growled low and then reluctantly moved over to Bradley and wagged his tail slowly. Bradley just looked at him. “You are a pretty dog Ketsele. I want you to like your handler though, you deserve that and you should never have to be jealous of them.” He was watching and he could swear the damn dog rolled its eyes and licked his hand. It was the first time Ketsele had licked him. He looked in surprise, meeting the dog’s eyes. “Are you sure, boy?” Ketsele barked. 

Bradley looked at Adam, unsure where to go with this. Adam nodded and called Ketsele back over to him. “We both want you here.” Adam said softly. “We don’t know each other yet and everything will settle down as we get to know each other better.” He added and sat back a bit, rubbing the dogs fur. “So you mentioned you went to some glamnation shows, what made you a fan?”

“I watched you on American Idol and thought you had such an incredible gift and then when you started out on your own, I was excited to see what you could do. You haven’t disappointed, I must say.” Bradley said with a grin. “I think the video for For Your Entertainment was the hottest thing ever.”

Adam laughed. “Ah yes. My fetish song. Tommy convinced me to do that video and really showcase it. He figured it would either make me or break me.”

“He was right. You did something no one else was doing at the time. It was inspiring.” Bradley admitted.

“Nah, I’m just a singer who does my thing and it just so happens that up till now at least, crowds like it.”

“The crowds will follow you anywhere. You have a talent few people have. You are the once in a generation voice.” Bradley said with a grin. “You love the boys and the girls know that and will still do anything for your attention.” He laughed. “How does it feel to be desired by like 70% of the population?”

Adam blushed and Ketsele made a weird huffing sound almost like he was laughing. “I’m nothing special. I am just a man who does what he loves to do and am grateful the fans like it too.” Adam cocked his head. “I get the feeling you were more of a Tommy fan.”

“I was a fan of both.” Bradley said. “I loved the way you and Tommy played off each other. I loved your relationship together. Everyone could see the love between the two of you.” He blushed. “I don’t mean romantic love. I mean brotherly or friendly love.”

“It was all of the above.” Adam said softly and looked down at his dog with a smile. “I was in love with him, you know? I know you know, everyone knew. He was exactly my type and he was right there at my side through it all. He and I shared kisses, beds, thoughts and love. He was everything I could ever want. He just didn’t want me in that way.”

“I always wondered if you really loved him.”

“Fuck yes I did. I still do. If I have to say it, he is the love of my life. I just fell for a straight man which was my sorry luck.” He smiled and looked back up at Bradley. “Sorry to get lost in yester years.”

“No problem. It’s nice to hear the inside stories.” Bradley grinned. “I wish I had been around back in those days.” He watched as Ketsele stood and stretched and licked Adam’s face before heading back to the bedroom to stretch out on Adam’s bed. Adam watched him go with a gentle smile. “Well now, I hope you are going to come to the show tonight to enjoy it. You should come to at least one a tour though of course as part of the crew you can come anytime. Listen, there is one thing I wanted to discuss. I heard the guy at the backstage door gave you some shit when you and Ketsele arrived yesterday.”

“How on earth did you hear about that?” Bradley asked in wonder. 

“I have ears everywhere.” Adam said with a mysterious smile.

“Yeah, he was a dick. He didn’t want to let us backstage and he didn’t appear to appreciate Ketsele being there.”

“I have had him removed from the detail. He will not bother you again. I apologize.”

“Its ok. I know how to stand up for myself and I will never let anyone disrespect Ketsele while I am around.”

“So, I am realizing. You have no idea how happy that makes me to know he has a protector. I want you to let me know if you have any further pushback from anyone ever when it comes to Ketsele.”

Adam’s phone rang and he pulled it out. A huge smile crossed his face and he answered it. “Hey hey there Glitterbaby. How is life in Cali?” Adam said and relaxed back into the couch. Bradley motioned toward the door wondering if he should leave but Adam just waved his hand, telling Brad to stay. He nodded and surfed through the internet on his own phone while he waited. He listened to Adam’s half of the convo and noticed Adam was catching Tommy up on everything that had happened over the last couple days. He tried to tune out the conversation as much as he could and only realized and tuned back in when Adam’s voice got softer and more intimate. “I miss you so much, I wish you could be here with me but I am so glad to have Ketsele here. At least I have one of my companions.” Adam listened to the other end of the conversation for several minutes. “I love you, Tommy. Forever. You know that.” He listened again. “Bradley is here but no one else.” He laughed at whatever Tommy said next. “He said we were hot onstage together, I can’t say I disagree.”

Adam stood and moved away out of earshot and spoke for a couple more minutes. When he came back blushing lightly, Bradley raised an eyebrow. “Does Ketsele not get totally jealous of Tommy?” He teased.

Adam stared in shock for a second before breaking into a hysterical round of laughter. He laughed so hard he doubled over and his eyes watered. Ketsele wandered out to see what all the fuss was about. Finally, Adam calmed. “I can see how you may ask that but no, Ketsele is used to Tommy. There may have been some growing pains at the beginning and learning their place within our group but no, Tommy is perhaps the only person Ketsele has never been territorial around.” He laughed again. “I guess I should count that lucky. That would make for one uncomfortable time.”

Brad didn’t know why that had been so funny but Adam’s laugh was infectious and it made him happy to know that he had inspired such hilarity, however unintentional it had been. He supposed it was an inside joke he had unwittingly touched on. He nodded. “I hope one day I can be as close to someone as you are with Tommy.” He said with a small smile. 

“It definitely has its moments.” Adam said and stroked Ketsele’s head. “I think I could use some good Parisian coffee and a baguette. How about you?” Adam asked Bradley.

“Sure. That sounds great!” He looked forward to trying new things.

“Good. We have plenty of time, you wanted to see the world, let me show you around a small part of Paris.” Adam offered. Bradley couldn’t contain his excitement and nodded. THIS, this right here was the whole reason he applied for this job. He wanted to see new things, experience other ways of life, hear other languages and taste other foods. He couldn’t wait to get started. And now he got to hang out with Adam on top of all that? Did any job get better than this? He doubted it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley settles into tour life with the crew and finds a love interest. You also find out more about Bradley's past.
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that I have added a warning due to Bradley's background. I do not anticipate anything like that happening in this story but it does affect how Bradley sees the world.
> 
> I do not personally know Adam, Tommy, Queen or any other real people mentioned. I do own my own characters of Ketsele, Bradley, Salim (Sal), and any others. I do use the face of a model of some sort to establish the look of the character in my head but I make whatever changes I need to. For example. The face of Bradley is Stephen James though without all the tattoos and hair with a slightly reddish tint and the face of Sal is Omar Borkan. Yum. This story is complete fiction and comes only from my twisted mind. Do not steal my story and know that I make no money from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much dear readers for your patience. As some of you know it has been a rough one for my family. Our family matriarch, our beloved Gwah was diagnosed with Cancer a mere 4 weeks ago and we quickly found out it was much worse than we thought. She passed away last Monday. Due to the constant changes in prognosis and plans, being with the family and then spending long days in hospice waiting for her to pass; my world has been spinning and entirely focused on family for a month. It has been hard and exhausting and time consuming. Her days of pain are over and now our family is beginning to heal and remember what life was like before we were hyper focused on her. That sounds really horrible but if you have had a loved one wilt before your eyes, maybe you will understand. She was dearly loved and will be so missed but we have been focused on death long enough. Anyway, this whole situation is why I haven't updated lately. Thank you to those who have reached out to make sure I was ok. I love all of you! Now get to reading!!

Bradley was excited about the concert and took Ketsele for a walk before the show but the dog wouldn't go. He spent way too long trying but Ketsele was being very stubborn. He finally shook his head. “Boy this is it until Adam comes back. Are you sure you don't want to pee?” Ketsele sat down and looked at him. It was obvious Ketsele had no intention of going to the bathroom with him. “Ok boy, if you are sure you can hold it until your daddy comes in.”

Bradley let him back into Adam’s trailer and went to go enjoy the show. Queen rocked the place to the roof and Brad was blown away by Adam’s range all over again. He was utterly amazing, the total package all the way around. Adam played up the crowd and flirted as always and Brad couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. By the time the show was over he was pumped. He waved at Adam as he headed for a quick store run to get some snacks and some beer for the trip to their next stop. When he got to the bus, the crew still wasn’t back and he relaxed and drank a beer while watching some tv. By the time the rest of the crew boarded and the buses hit the road, Bradley was fast asleep in his bunk.

He woke the next morning to the movement of the bus under him and the snores from the men sacked out around him. He checked his phone and realized Adam had texted him. He smiled as he read it. He could tell Adam was going to be an awesome boss.

\--Bradley,  
Glad you got to come to the show. I hope you enjoyed it as much as you appeared to. We should be making a stop around 10 am or so. If you are up by then, come on to my bus and ride with us. It makes sense for you to be with Ketsele as much as possible right? You are welcome with us anytime, we will let you know if we want to be alone. So, see you soon. I’ll have the coffee ready. 

He checked the time and it looked like he may have time to shower and get ready first. He gathered his stuff, working quietly to keep from waking his bus mates. He showered and dressed hoping he got used to the small bathroom soon. He headed up front and grabbed one of the pop tarts he had bought the night before and tore into it, realizing he needed to eat more often. He ate a second pack and downed a bottle of water before he felt the bus slowing. He went back to his bunk and gathered a few belongings and threw them into his backpack including chargers, a book, his laptop and a sweater in case it got colder. By the time the bus came to a stop he was ready and he immediately headed to Adam’s bus. He was surprised to not see Adam walking Ketsele. He knocked and the door was opened by a cheerful Adam.

“Morning.” Bradley said. “Want me to walk Ketsele while we are here?”

“No.” Adam replied with a grin. “He just went, I’m surprised you didn’t see him. He’s good.”

Bradley looked curiously. He guessed maybe he hadn’t seen Adam walking him and Ketsele must have gone to the bathroom really fast with Adam. “Well ok then.” Brad said with a smile. “He apparently goes a lot faster with you than he does with me.” 

“Yeah. I guess he does.” Adam said with a smirk and a shrug. “Come on in.” Adam led the way on the but and Ketsele padded out of the back. He wagged his tail at Bradley and Bradley immediately crouched down and rubbed his head. “Hey boy!” Ketsele pawed at his bag until Bradley opened it. Ketsele pawed the DVD’s he had brought as if searching through them. Finally, he picked up True Blood and carried it over to the tv before dropping it and turning to look at them with his tail wagging. “Wow. You were not kidding that he will pick what to watch. I guess it’s the brightest packaging?” He asked questioningly. 

Adam laughed a bit. “Yeah, I guess so. I just let him pick whatever he wants most of the time. I don’t know how he decides what he wants to watch anymore than how we decide.”

“I totally get that.” Bradley said. “Before we start, is it cool if I used the head?”

“Of course.” Adam said gesturing to the back. 

Bradley made his way through the kitchen and back to the living area. Because the door was open and because he was curious, he peeked a head in Adam’s room. A couple pairs of briefs, a pair of shorts and a pair of sleep pants were the only clothes in view. The rest were neatly put away. The bed was unmade although it looked like Adam had started to as one side was pulled up and neatened. He had apparently been interrupted. He noticed a condom wrapper on the floor and headed into the bathroom wondering how that worked. He couldn’t imagine Ketsele allowing anyone that close to his master. He then imagined Ketsele busting into the room in the middle and biting the guy to drag him away. Fighting a case of the giggles, Bradley finished up and washed his hands. 

The bathroom on Adam’s bus was unsurprisingly a good bit larger than the one on his own bus. He wondered how often the crew just used the showers at the arenas. Come to think of it, that wasn’t a half bad idea. He filed that one away, determined to remember it when they reached their next destination. 

Bradley made his way back out to the living area. “Coffee is ready if you want a cup.” Adam called out and with a grin, Bradley made himself a cup and came over to the couch to sit. He closed his eyes and happily smelled the heavenly smell of the fresh coffee. He opened his eyes to see Adam silently laughing and Ketsele with his head cocked. “You really like coffee, huh?” Adam said, voice full of mirth. Bradley blushed. 

“Yeah. I’ve been kind of….” He really didn’t want to say broke. “Well, I haven’t had good coffee often and I love it so…” He shrugged.

“Well now I know what kind of gift to give you.” Adam laughed. “Help yourself to any food or drink in here anytime you are here. If you love coffee as much as you appear to, I wouldn’t want to deprive you.” Bradley grinned. His brown hair was hanging slightly in his eyes and blocking those green eyes. Adam looked at him curiously. Adam wondered at his sexuality but wanted to allow him to talk about it in his own time. Besides, the last thing he wanted was for Bradley to think he was hitting on him. His eyes moved to Ketsele. Yeah, that wouldn’t be fun for any of them. Sometimes Ketsele’s bite was worse than his bark and sometimes it was the other way around. 

Adam’s eyes moved back to Bradley. He was lean but muscular. He looked as though he knew how to handle himself well. Based on the background Adam had read, he was sure that Bradley had had to defend himself some. He knew it couldn’t have been easy growing up in the system. Plus, Bradley seemed to keep himself somewhat closed off as if protecting himself. It was sad but it made Adam even more determined that Bradley would find his home here amongst them. Bradley had a couple of tattoos showing when he wore a t shirt but only glimpses. Adam was intrigued by his newest employee and wondered what he would be like as he came out of his shell. He was gorgeous, his eyes were magnetic and his hair invited one to run a hand through it. If Adam weren’t head over heels for Tommy, he would definitely be attracted even though Bradley wasn’t his type. 

Bradley settled into tour life and began to enjoy himself and make friends with everyone. He and Adam grew closer though Adam frequently talked in riddles about his relationship with Tommy Joe and with Ketsele. Bradley didn’t understand the comments and just assumed they were inside jokes. He began joining Adam at the first stop each day and would spend the day in the bus with Adam and his charge. Adam always seemed to walk Ketsele just before Bradley arrived. It had to be quick, he never spotted them at it but Ketsele rarely had to be walked when he was watching him so whatever Adam’s secret was for getting him to go apparently worked. When they arrived, Adam would head to sound check and Brad would stay with Ketsele. He grew more and more fond of the dog. It really had its own personality, more than any other dog he had ever met. Ketsele often seemed to really listen when he talked and Bradley found it therapeutic to talk to the dog, knowing he could say anything the way we frequently do to animals. 

They spent long evenings watching DVDs and Bradley talking and telling about his history. He told Ketsele even the things he had never shared with anyone before. He went into detail about his childhood in foster homes and orphanages. He told about his struggles to make ends meet. He told how he had been homeless for a few months the year before. He even talked about his struggles with his sexuality. Bradley didn’t know what he was. He supposed he was bisexual as he was attracted to both men and women but he had only ever had romantic relationships with women. Actually, he was still a virgin, well except for THOSE times, but he didn’t count them. he had been so focused on working to make ends meet and he had such trust issues from his years of living hard and being taken advantage of by those who were supposed to protect him. Being 27, the knowledge that he was a virgin was rather embarrassing to him and he didn’t want anyone to know. He just had never connected with anyone enough to. He knew he had some trust issues. Ketsele was the perfect listener, giving him just the right amount of attention without making him feel bad.

His relationship with Adam grew deeper. Adam seemed to treat him with extra tenderness and compassion. Adam greeted him with a fresh cup of his favorite coffee every morning and a smile. If he didn’t know better, he would think Adam was hitting on him but he knew that was not the case. Adam was just a good man and for whatever reason he had decided to take Bradley under his wing and make sure that Brad found happiness and joy in life. It was as if Adam had read the need he kept hidden in his soul. For that reason, among so many other, Bradley found himself absolutely devoted to Adam as his boss. He had never had a better job or one that he loved more. 

Adam did have his moments where he wanted to be left alone but Bradley never took it personally and Adam was never a dick about it. He would just text Bradley late after the show or early the next morning and let him know that he wouldn’t be needed until later. Bradley took those times to nap and get to know his bus mates better. Frank the lighting guy he had met that first night became a good buddy. They didn’t get too personal with each other but they had a lot of fun talking music and movies. Adam saw them together several times and raised his eyebrows. Bradley would blush but Frank wasn’t his type at all. He just didn’t know how to verbalize that and he never discussed his sexuality with Adam, though he had a feeling that Adam somehow knew anyway.

A month into the tour he finally had settled into the tour life and felt like he belonged. He relaxed into his role and quit worrying that everything would be snatched away from him. He also noticed the replacement costumer who kept track and repaired all of Adam’s costumes. Apparently, the previous man had only been filling in until this one could join them. He was middle eastern looking with gorgeous honey brown eyes, black hair, olive skin and the most charming and sexy accent ever. Bradley began to get a bit tongue tied whenever Sal was around. At least he thought his name was Sal, that was what everyone seemed to call him. Whenever the man appeared at the bus to pick up or drop off some of Adam’s clothes, Bradley could barely speak and knew he looked like an utter moron. It didn’t help that Sal was on the bus with Bradley and it became increasingly harder to sit out with everyone. He was afraid he would just stare at Sal and blow his chances. He took to hiding in his bunk often.

Bradley didn’t even confide his crush in Ketsele. It was too new, too personal and too potentially disastrous. He couldn’t imagine how that could possibly work out and he became even more embarrassed over his lack of experience. He just bit his lips and kept it all locked in. He vowed with himself to never divulge the truth. That was all fine and good until Adam found out anyway. They were on Adam’s bus and had arrived at their venue. He and Adam were laughing at Ketsele chasing a butterfly when Sal appeared next to him and his laughter transformed into a choking gasp. Sal just looked at him curiously as he coughed and turned bright red. Adam slapped him on the back and looked between them. Bradley made a quick excuse to leave and go into the bus and much to Adam’s amusement and his embarrassment, Adam immediately invited Sal in as well. 

That night, Adam played with his phone while he talked to Tommy and snuggled with his pretty Ketsele. “I think he seriously has the hots for Sal but he gets so shy. It is so weird cause he seems so confident and self-possessed the rest of the time but when he is around Sal, he just blushes and stutters.” Adam said.

“Well I guess that answers the question of his sexuality.” Tommy laughed and Adam watched as Ketsele yawned. 

“Its kind of cute.” Adam said and Ketsele growled. “Well it is. He is so awkward around Sal. I think he has never had a serious relationship.”

“Adam, are you about to play matchmaker?” Tommy asked, a warning note in his voice. “You know that can cause more harm than good.”

“Tommy, trust me. They are perfect. I won’t push…much. I will just give them an opportunity.”

“Adam, think of how loner Bradley is. He has never been close to anyone…EVER. If you push too hard too fast, he will bolt. Listen to me, for once, give them the opportunity to be around each other but nothing more. He has been through more than we will ever know or understand.”

Adam sighed. “Yeah, you are right.” He rubbed Ketsele’s belly and felt a lick of his forearm. “I just want him to be happy.” 

“He is happy. He adores working for you. Just give him time. Let him come out in his own time.”

“When did you get so wise?” Adam asked with a grin.

“When this handsome rock star fell madly in love with me and publicly made out with me.” Tommy teased. 

“You loved every second.” Adam pouted and Tommy laughed.

“Still do Babyboy.” With that response, the grin reappeared on Adam’s face.

“No one can resist the Lambert charm. Operation Saley is underway.”

“Saley?” Tommy groaned at the evidence Adam was deep in matchmaker phase.

“What? Is Bradal better?” Adam asked innocently picking a different combination of Sal and Bradley. 

“Incorrigible.” Tommy said and then laughed knowing Adam would have his way. The way he always did. Sal and Bradley better just hang in for the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley gets to hear about a special Adommy moment.
> 
> This is all fiction from my own mind and to the best of my knowlege of the people involved as well as reality, this cannot and has not and will not happen in real life. That is all. Move along. lol. Let me know if you like what I write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. Here is the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Bradley sat on the couch watching whatever movie was playing and drinking a bottle of water. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and knew that Sal had come in. He felt the couch dip beside him and choked on his water. “Are you alright, Bradley?” He heard Sal’s accented voice asked as he felt the other man pat him on the back. 

“Yeah.” He gasped out. “I’m fine.”

Sal squeezed his shoulder gently before letting go. Bradley immediately got up to leave. He felt a hand touch his wrist and looked down to see Sal touching him. He swallowed hard. “Have I done something to offend you, Sadiq?” Bradley was so flustered he didn’t even notice that Sal had called him something in Arabic. 

“No…I uh…..no you…umm, you haven’t. I uh….I have to go check on Ketsele.” He darted out the door of the bus and only when out of sight could he breath freely. 

When he approached Adam’s bus he faintly heard guitar playing and figuring Adam was doing some song writing, he debated interrupting him. He looked back and knew that he couldn’t go back onto his own bus or he would have to face Sal and because he became a bumbling idiot in the other man’s presence, he couldn’t do that. Finally, resigned, he knocked on the door. The sound of the guitar stopped abruptly and Adam answered.

“Hey Bradley. Welcome. Come on in.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your song writing.” Bradley said apologetically.

“Song writing?...” Adam looked toward the bedroom. “Oh right, No worries. I was just messing around. Tommy has been teaching me guitar….via skype.” Adam said slowly. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure, you were off today.” He changed the subject. 

“Yeah. I uh….Sal….” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I just wanted to check on Ketsele.” He finally said with an obvious lie.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Well come on in and have a seat.” He raised his voice. “Ketsele, we have company.” He called out. The dog padded its way out of the back and gracefully climbed onto the couch next to Adam and lay down with its head on Adam’s thigh. Adam petted him gently and ran his fingers over Ketsele’s ears. “So what about Sal?” He said proving that he was paying attention.

Bradley blushed. “Nothing.”

Adam got a evil little grin. “So you have a little thing for Sal, huh?”

Bradley blanched horrified. “NO! I mean no, I uh….why would you think that?”

“Its ok you know.” Adam added. “I’m pretty sure he’d been into you if you could actually talk in front of him.”

Bradley blushed even more that he had previously. Ketsele looked at him curiously with his head cocked. “I just… I’ve never, you know.” He finally said with the humiliation deep in his voice.

“It’s no different with a guy than a girl…” Adam said but was interrupted by an affronted wolf from Ketsele. They both looked over at the dog who was glaring at Adam. Adam got a curiously embarrassed look that temporarily distracted Bradley. “Ok, perhaps it is quite different with a guy than with a girl.” Adam admitted. “At least it is if you are used to the other. When Tommy and I…” Adam trailed off, lost in a memory.

“So, you two have?” Bradley asked softly. “You were actually more than friends.”

“I told you I love him.”

“Yes, but you also said he was straight.”

“He is.” He got a proud smile. “Except for me.” His smile fell off again. “Its more about love between us than gay or straight. The first time was a little awkward. We were in a hotel room and we were both pretty high. He always let me kiss him and make out with him. That night he seemed to be more into it. He was moaning and reacting more than he usually did. We had kind of talked about it before but we always backed down instead of continuing, terrified of ruining our friendship. This time though, he pulled back and sat on his heels. He smiled at me from under those bangs. He pulled a condom from his back pocket and tossed it on my chest. He kept his eyes on mine as he undid both of our pants. I asked if he was sure and he just bit his lip and nodded.” Adam gave a gentle smile at the memory. Bradley stayed locked in to their very personal conversation. 

“And?” Bradley about whispered.

Adam remembered where he was and looked down at Ketsele, meeting his eyes for several seconds. “It was the best night of my life.” Adam admitted, still looking at the dog. He finally turned back to Bradley. “The trust he showed me by giving me control was the most sexy and loving thing anyone had ever done for me. I had loved him before then but that was the day I realized he owned my heart and I would never fall for another man the same way.”

“So, you still love him?” Bradley asked.

“I will love him forever.” Adam said softly. Ketsele sat up and licked Adam’s face before laying back down. It broke the solemn note and they both laughed. “So, what is the problem, just that you have never been with a guy before? Is that the hold up with Sal? Is this your first time being attracted to a guy?”

“No.” Bradley said in an embarrassed tone. “I have been attracted to guys before.”

“So, you are gay? I had wondered.”

“Actually, I’m bi.” Bradley admitted. “I just have no real experience with either sex.” He blushed.

“So…you are a…. really?” Adam looked at him in shock. 

“A virgin.” Bradley said flatly. “Yes I am. I was in the orphanage and was so busy trying to fit in and survive, I didn’t really have time to try to date.”

“You aged out at eighteen, right?” Adam asked.

“Yeah. When you age out, you are given a few months’ worth of vouchers for food and lodging to give you time to find a job. It doesn’t work for most people in all honesty. A lot of the kids who age out end up homeless, prostitutes, pregnant or on drugs. You have to work extra hard because there is no one to lean on. I was so focused on surviving, I never allowed myself time for relationships.” 

Adam cocked his head and gave a sweet smile. “You never really had friends before either, did you?”

“No.” Bradley said softly.

“Well, Bradley, I am your friend. I want you to be happy and feel safe here with us. You have earned a place here and you have earned some definite happiness. Do you actually like Sal?”

Bradley looked at Adam and blushed. “Yeah. He’s really hot and he seems really nice.” He looked down in embarrassment. “I can’t seem to talk when I’m around him and I end up looking like an idiot. It’s totally humiliating. I’m too old to be stumbling over myself like this. It happens every time he is around, I become this bumbling, stumbling moron.”

“What if I help you?” Adam offered with a sly grin.

“No thank you. I appreciate it really, but it would just make it worse or make it more obvious that I am totally inexperienced.”

Adam just raised a brow and finally nodded briefly. “Ok so do you want to watch something?”

“Great!” Bradley said, relieved that they could get off the topics of his inadequacies. He let Ketsele pick something and they settled in to watch a movie. Adam waited until Bradley’s attention was focused on the screen before looking at Ketsele intently. He and the dog had a wordless conversation and finally Adam nodded. 

That night he spoke to Tommy and together they worked out how to play matchmaker for Sal and Bradley without embarrassing the latter. Together they worked out the kinks and agreed that the best way to start was keeping them together as much as possible. “Are you ok with me having told him about us?” Adam asked worriedly.

“Adam, I trust you. If you felt you wanted or needed to tell him then I support that. I support you in any choice you make.” Tommy said.

“How did I get so lucky?” Adam asked, his voice full of love.

“Because I love you Babyboy. Always and forever. You will always have my trust and my support.”

“I love you too, Glitterbaby. With my heart and soul.” Adam said “Sweet dreams my love.”

“You too, baby.” Tommy responded. With a smile Adam put his phone down on his bedside table and curled around Ketsele to settle in for a good night of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley finally gets to talk to Tommy.
> 
> I do not know or own Adam or Tommy, Ketsele, Bradley and Sal are all mine however. MINE! Mwhahahahaha. Oh uh, sorry about that. Anyway. I write for the love of writing and I make no money from this. Don't still my shit yo. comment if you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovlies. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for delay tis the time of year of lots of overtime. I appreciate all your comments so much more than you can imagine. Thank you all for reading this. Especially those who have reached out to me IRL to make sure I was ok and to let me know the story was missed. I have not edited this chapter because I really wanted to get it up so I may make some edits tomorrow.

Ketsele was acting crazy this morning. As soon as he had arrived Ketsele he had brought his leash straight to Bradley even though Adam was right there and Ketsele ALWAYS preferred Adam to himself. “You sure boy?” Bradley said looking at Adam in confusion. Adam just shrugged with a little smirk on his face. “Okay…” Bradley said unsure. He clipped on the leash and held the door open for Ketsele. The door jumped down the steps of the bus and then waited for him to come down as well. The second he closed the bus door the leash jerked in his hand and Ketsele took off running. There was a park across the street and the dog bolted for the park. “WOAH.” Bradley shouted, terrified Ketsele was just going to go across the street and get them both killed. “Not in the street!” 

Ketsele stopped on the corner and pressed the crosswalk button with his nose and then looked back at Bradley with a far too superior look for a dog to have. He huffed as Bradley slowed, breathing hard. “You scared the shit out of me, boy. I thought you would dart into traffic.” He laughed as Ketsele gave him an affronted look. “All right, all right. My mistake for ever comparing you to a regular dog when you are clearly more.” Ketsele huffed and then looked back at the cross-walk light, waiting patiently for the light to turn. 

Bradley started to chuckle. As soon as the light turned green, Ketsele darted again and Bradley was not expecting it and was jerked into a run. “Ketsele! Stop! What are you doing?” Ketsele unexpectedly jerked to a halt and Bradley stumbled and would have fallen but someone grabbed him and held him steady. “Fuck! Thanks, I don’t know what’s going on with him todayyyy….” His words stuttered to a halt when he realized who had rescued him.

“Hello, Sadiq.” Sal’s warm voice and bright smile had his butterflies jumping. “It is wonderful to be seeing you out and about.”

“Uh…uh….well…um…yeah.” Bradley stuttered. “I just uh….Ketsele had to…” He glanced down to see the evil canine he referred to sitting calmly and watching them with his head cocked. He felt Sal’s hand graze his wrist and swallowed hard. 

Sal’s warm smile made him feel like it was a beautiful day and would be even on the dreariest of days. “Sadiq, do me a favor, if you would please…” He paused and Bradley nodded stupidly. “Please close your eyes and take a deep breath.” Bradley did as he asked not understanding why. “Keeping your eyes closed, tell me that again.” Sal’s voice whispered close to his ear and goose bumps erupted all over his body.

“Ketsele acted like he needed a walk and then he took off. I was just trying to keep up. I guess he just wanted to see you.” Brad said and then his eyes shot open as he realized he had spoken normally. “huh. I guess that worked.”  
“You always seem to have a problem meeting my eyes, so I assumed this might help.” His hand ever so fleetingly caressed Brad’s cheek. “I am happy to know it worked.” He smiled again and Bradley felt like he was going to melt into the chocolatey warmth in the man’s eyes. 

“I….I should probably get Ketsele back now.” Bradley said blushing fiercely. Ketsele, damn him, didn’t budge and instead huffed and then lay down. 

“Sadiq…” Sal said hesitantly, “Have I offended you somehow? You seem to get along with everyone on this tour but me.”

Bradley swallowed hard. “No.” He said softly and closed his eyes hoping he could get this out. “You haven’t offended me, I don’t know how to talk to you.” He admitted.

“You just talk, Sadiq, there is no special trick to it. How about we eat dinner together and get to know each other a bit. Maybe that will help.”

Bradley’s eyes flew open at that. “You want to have lunch with me?” His voice practically squeaked. 

Salim stared into his eyes for a few moments as if he was studying something in them. “I think I do.” He said much more firmly than the words sounded. “I think I would very much like to get to know you. I think you are a good man to know and I’m not sure you really know that yourself.” His lips tipped up at the corners in a sexy little smirk that had all of Bradley’s blood supply re-routing south. “I would like us to be friends. I find you intriguing. Like a puzzle I need to solve.”

Brad’s mouth kept dropping farther open as the other man talked and he knew he probably looked like a fish struggling to breathe outside the water. He started to speak but before he could Sal’s finger was over his lips. 

“Do not say anything, Sadiq, just meet me here at 6 and we will have an early dinner.” Sal said and that smile popped out again warming the day and making everything around them more beautiful. With that he winked and strutted away. 

Brad sat down on the bench in shock and it took a few moments for him to realize he was shaking and Ketsele was pressed against his legs. Dazed he finally stood and led Ketsele back to the bus without even realizing the dog had never gone to the bathroom nor did he act as if he needed to. Brad’s hair stood on end from him nervously running a hand through it. Fuck. What was he going to do now?

As soon as they entered the bus, Ketsele bit Adam’s sleeve and forcefully pulled him back to the bedroom. Adam laughed and told Bradley he would be right back. It was however several moments before he reemerged alone. He sat down and invited Bradley to sit as well. “I think Ketsele is exhausted. He is already asleep. Just leave him alone for a while. He must have gotten some exercise, huh?” Adam asked and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Bradley to explain.

“Ketsele ran today and made me literally fall into Sal, it was humiliating.” He burst out with and Adam’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he listened. 

“Well I imagine that started a conversation.” Adam finally said kindly.

“He said we should have dinner tonight. How am I supposed to have dinner and eat with him when I can’t talk or breathe around him? This is going to be a disaster.” Bradley wailed.

Adam bit his lip to keep from laughing at the adorableness. “I’ve been thinking since we talked last night, Tommy is pretty introverted too. Maybe you should talk to him and find out how he deals with all this.” He gestured around them meaning him fame and everything that came with it. “Do you think it might help to talk to someone else who is introverted and has never had gay relationships before me?”

Bradley thought about it. It made sense. “Do you think he would be ok with talking to me?”

“I know for a fact he would.” Adam said with a secretive smile. “Let me call him and I’ll let him decide ok?” Bradley nodded in response and watched Adam make a call and settle into the couch. “Glitterbaby.” Adam’s voice said in a warm and intimate tone. “So good to hear your voice baby.” He listened for a minute and then laughed. “I have Bradley here. He has some things I think it would be best if he talks to you about, is that ok?” He listened for a moment. They he passed the phone over to Bradley. 

Brad wiped his palm off on his jeans before reaching out and taking the phone. “Hello?” He said a little nervously.

“So, this is the infamous Bradley I hear so much about.” A guy’s voice said quietly over the phone. It was different than he had been expecting and he realized it was the rare times he was actually hearing Tommy speak that made it sound so different. “If I didn’t know better, I would be jealous of you spending all your time with Adam.” He laughed softly. 

“Hi, Tommy.” Brad said back, a little blown away to be talking to the other half of the infamous duo. “It is so nice to talk to you finally.” 

“So, tell me what it is that Adam is wanting you to tell me.” Tommy requested. 

Bradley began telling Tommy the story. He started with very general and quick statements figuring the other man wouldn’t want to be on the phone with him very long but Tommy always seemed to ask the perfect question to keep him talking. Before he even realized it, they had been on the phone for half an hour and Bradley had spilled out the whole thing and a good bit of his background to Tommy. Adam had sat quietly just letting the two talk. Tommy blew out an audible breath. “Wow, B Man, that’s a lot to hold in.”

“Listen,” He continued. “I understand how you are feeling somewhat. I don’t like attention either. Not ever. I tolerate it when I am around Adam because I have to but, in all honesty, I have never and will never be comfortable with the spotlight on me. Adam is worth it though. So, I don’t think you are this way around everyone so is it just Sal?”

“Yeah. I mean sometimes I get a little shy in front of other people but never like it is with him. He is just so…bright…like looking at the sun, you know?”

Tommy laughed. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Adam’s brighter than the sun, I swear.” 

Bradley could hear the love in Tommy’s voice as he spoke of Adam and he felt jealous for a moment that they had found together what he so desperately wanted. “So, what do I do?” Bradley asked. 

“Do you like Sal?” Tommy asked seriously.

“Very much. I just can’t speak around him.”

“Then don’t speak. Do what I did with Adam. Look so good he has no choice but to snatch you up.” Tommy said with a laugh. “When I auditioned for Adam, I was this nobody. I was just looking for a place to play guitar. I was doing my thing and then I realized I didn’t know who I was auditioning for. The lights came on and I saw HIM. Wow. I was bowled over. Adam has always had this presence, you know? He has always owned every room he entered. I had no interest in guys before that. I had always been attracted to girls. He strolled up to me in that self-assured, gliding way he does and he took a sip of my water bottle. I saw the way his throat swallowed the water and I had thoughts I have never had before. Not ever.” He gave a husky little chuckle.

“I wanted him right then. It confused the hell out of me and it took me a while to figure out my head but once I did, I did every thing I could to make sure he found me attractive. I didn’t have to speak. I just had to be there. Eventually he couldn’t resist anymore. Then he started the on-stage kisses and the rest is history. Don’t you think you can just do something little to let him know you like him without having to speak up.”

“I think I can do that. Do you think Adam could help me? I mean…do you mind?”

“I don’t mind. I trust him completely. Although I hear you are very cute so hands off my man.” Tommy threatened and then laughed. 

“Agreed. Adam is hot.” Bradley admitted and looked up to see the other man looking at him with a small smile. “But he isn’t my type.” 

“If he is in to you, look so hot he wants to kiss you and then everything else will fall into place.” Tommy suggested. 

Bradley laughed and they said their goodbyes. Bradley looked at Adam and accepted a cup of coffee. “You have an amazing boyfriend, just in case you weren’t aware.”

“I know I do.” Adam said, his eyes shinning brightly. “He is my everything. Now let’s get you ready for this dinner!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coffee date and some new experiences
> 
> I do not know or own Adam or Tommy but I do everyone else since they are from my imagination only. Any resemblance to real life is completely by accident. This is a work of fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I worked hard to give you guys this little Christmas gift. Hopefully mandatory overtime wont last much longer. Busy season is almost over so I should be able to pick up some speed with writing soon. Thank you all for your patience and wonderfully supportive comments. I worried that I would lose readers because the story is more Brad centered then Adam and Tommy but your comments tell me you like Brad and want him to be happy so on we go. Thank you for your love and support. You all truly keep me writing.

Chapter 8

Bradley took a final look. Adam had dressed him in some black jeans and white button down shirt with a black undershirt. He had styled Bradley's hair to look adorably mussed. Bradley took a deep breath. “You'll do great.” Adam said kindly. 

“Really?” Brad asked anxiously. 

“Absolutely.” Adam answered firmly and Ketsele woofed in agreement. Bradley smiled at the dog. 

“Thank you both.” he said sincerely. He turned and slowly exited the bus. He walked over to the park again and found Sal waiting for him. White slacks and a red shirt made his amazing eyes pop out even more and Bradly bit his lip nervously.

As soon as he had left, Ketsele had gone to the bedroom and come back out with his leash on and the end in his mouth. Adam started laughing. “Really boy? You have to play chaperone?” His dog just gave him a look and with a chuckle he opened the door and let the dog leave.

“You came.” Sal stated with a grin.

“Yeah….I uh…” Bradley felt his face flush and looked down miserably. He couldn't even seem to get a sentence out without freezing. “You must think I'm an idiot.” He muttered to himself but Sal heard it anyway. 

“I don't think you are an idiot at all. I think you are a very attractive man who is extremely shy around me.” he took a step toward Bradley and slowly, allowing the other man time to stop him, he reached out and caressed his cheek. 

“You think I'm attractive?” Bradley asked in wonder. He had no clue how such a beautiful exotic man like Sal could ever be attracted to him.

“Sadiq you are obviously gorgeous and that no one has told you that is a travesty. You are not only beautiful but you have a beautiful heart. Ketsele doesn't like many men around his master. That he has readily accepted you means there is far more beneath the surface that is very worthwhile. I look forward to getting to know you.”

Bradley couldn't help the pleased smile that grew across his lips at the compliments. He was embarrassed but throughly ecstatic that such a man had noticed him and found him worthwhile. His smile though he had no way of knowing it was stunningly handsome and caused Sal to lose his breath for a moment. 

“So….so…” he took a deep breath and forced the words out. “So what would you like to do?” Bradley smiled again as he got the whole sentence out. 

“I would like to spend some time learning about you and telling you about me.” Sal said and then with a twinkle in his eye he gently ran his thumb over Bradley’s bottom lip. “and if you are ok with it, I would like to taste these lips some.” 

Bradley's eyes dialated and he looked a bit nervous and excited all at the same time. “I should probably confess that I have no experience at this.” 

“Dating a coworker or kissing guys?” Sal asked with a grin. 

“Both...neither...I mean I have no experience...um...dating.” Bradley looked down in shame. 

Sal froze for a moment. “You mean men or at all?” he asked with a growing realization of why Bradley was so shy.

“At all.” Bradley whispered. “I haven't ever…”

Sal got over his shock quickly and stepped into Bradley's space. Brad tried to back up but their was a fence behind him. Sal moved with such purpose but his touch was gentle when he lifted Brad's chin to look him in the eyes. “Then I should treat you as the gift that you are Sadiq.” He leaned forward and ever so softly kissed Brad.

Bradley felt the soft lips touch his and his eyes fluttered closed. He felt Sals hard muscular body press against him lightly and it felt incredible. Sal did something with his lips like he was nibbling on Bradley's and he felt his knees go a little weak. When Sal slowly pulled away, Bradley licked his lips and was startled to find a taste he didn't know but really liked on his lips. “Wow.” was all he could bring himself to say. 

“So, Sadiq.” Sal said with a slight self satisfied smile. “Let us get to know one another and see where this goes.” Bradly nodded with a grin. He looked up and saw Ketsele trotting toward him leash in mouth and had to do a double take. 

“Ketsele, boy, what are you doing out? Does Adam know where you are?” The dog just came up to him and sat, dropping the leash onto Bradley's feet. He turned apologetically to Sal. “I'm so sorry, I need to take him back, Adam will be frantic.” He picked up the leash and started back toward the bus but Ketsele lay down and refused to move. Sal started laughing. 

“Looks like he wants to come with us.” He knelt and petted Ketsele. “Is that it boy? You want to come with us?” Ketsele wagged his tail in response. He pulled out his phone and dialed Adam and explained. He listened for a minute and then agreed and hung up. “He said it's fine for him to come with us.”

“Are you sure you are ok with that?” Bradley asked doubtfully. 

Sal picked up the end of the leash and handed it to Bradley before kissing him again quickly. “Positive. Now let's go to the coffee shop around the corner and you can tell me all about yourself.” He lead the way, keeping his hand on Bradley’s lower back which Brad had to admit he found comforting. 

Sal went in and got them coffee while Bradley waited outside with Ketsele. He picked them a table and took a seat. When Sal returned he noticed the appreciative looks the other man got. Sal was so exotically beautiful. Those eyes were just captivating and his smile so warm and inviting. It made his heart stutter every time that smile was directed at him. 

“So Bradley, tell me how it is that no one has snapped you up. You are gorgeous and kind it seems as well as an animal lover. How is it that I get to be the lucky guy to experience your firsts with you?” Brad blushed. “And such a gorgeous blush too.” Sal added with a wink.

Ketsele put his head on Brad's knee and met his eyes. He seemed to be urging Brad to tell his story. “Well,” he started nervously, “I was an orphan and didn't find anyone who wanted to keep me really. I finally aged out of the system. I had to immediately work my ass off to get a place to live and food to eat. There just never seemed to be time or the money to date so I kept waiting and then it never happened.”

Sal took his time, asking questions and getting Brad to relax with him. He told bits about himself as well. About going up in a large family and how it was coming out to them. He told stories of the tours he had been on with Adam and the relationships he had had. 

By the time Sal was walking Bradley back to his bus, Brad had relaxed quite a bit and also found himself hoping for more kisses. They stopped in front of Adam's bus. “Sadiq, tomorrow will be a hotel night so we will have more time. Would you allow me the honor of a real date with you? More than just coffee.” 

Bradley stomach was full of fluttering butterflies and he was nervous and excited all at the same time. He was concerned about paying but didn't want to bring that up. Besides Adam paid him well he was just insecure about money due to a very lean past. Without realizing it he had frowned.

“Sadiq?” 

“Why do you call me that?” He asked curiously. 

“It means friend in Arabic. It seemed fitting. Have I upset you somehow? You are frowning.” Sal gently touched his lips again and the frown melted away to be replaced by a shy smile. Ketsele wagged his tail in approval and Bradley laughed at how human the dog seemed sometimes.

“No, you haven't upset me. I would love a real date with you...if you want to that is.”

“Very much.” Sal said sincerely. He found Bradley just the right mix of intriguing, sexy, honest and innocent. “I would also like to kiss you again now, if that's ok.” 

Bradley nodded frantically before clearing his throat and trying with a bored tone to say sure. It came out nervously squeaky instead and he flushed with embarrassment. 

“Such beauty in your shyness.” Sal said sincerely and leaned in, using his body to press Brad to the bus. Moving torturously slow he leaned in and starting with the lightest of touches he kissed the other man.

He intensified things gradually, allowing Bradley time to become comfortable with each step. Finally he licked out at Brad's lips and felt the other man's mouth open to him. The first slide of his tongue into Brad's mouth tasted of the best ambrosia he had ever had and he felt a bolt of lust go through him and couldn’t help pressing himself into Brad and feel their similar excitement. He rolled his hips.

Brad thought he would die at the sensuality of the other man's tongue doing a sexy dance with his own but was slightly preoccupied that he was getting hard and that was rather humiliating after just some kissing. Then Sal pressed harder against him and he realized Sal had an erection too. Then Sal did something with his body that about had Brad seeing stars as his knees gave out a bit. Fuck! Was that how good things could feel with someone else? He heard a moan and then realized it came from his own throat.

Sal rolled his hips slowly one more time about groaning at how good it felt before reluctantly pulling away. “I am sorry, Sadiq, I got carried away. Your lips and responses to me are very intoxicating but I want to take things at a pace you are comfortable with as well. So for tonight I will say goodnight and I am very much looking forward to tomorrow.” He touched Brad's cheek gently and smiled a sexy smile and walked away.

Brad just stood there, unable to move for several minutes until he realized Ketsele was looking at him with as much a shit eating grin as he could have. “Shut up.” Brad muttered and the damn dog chuffed as if he were laughing. 

Brad took him in to the bus and gave Adam a brief rundown of the date. Adam smiled and nodded and seemed excited about a repeat the next night. Finally sensing a lull in the conversation he jumped in. “I am happy for you and will help out however I can. I hope it is ok, I gave Tommy Joe your number. I thought the two of you probably had a bit in common and based on your earlier conversation with him, I imagine he will be a great person to bounce your fears off. I imagine he will be reaching out to you tomorrow.” Adam said and reached down to pat Ketsele's head. 

“That's fine. Awesome actually.” Brad spent the rest of the night marveling over how much his life had changed and how much he loved life now. Now that he was really living instead of just existing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley talks to Tommy and Sal does something sweet.
> 
> I do not know or own Adam or Tommy, everyone else however is my own creation. This is a work of fiction and is therefor not subject to actual reality like laws, truth or logic. I make no money from this writing and do it solely for my love of writing and my love of Adommy. Please do not steal my works. If you wish to archive me some where please ask first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my lovelies! I am hoping that all the mandatory overtime I have been working is finally over. I have transferred to a new position/promotion at work starting tomorrow and since I will be training for it for awhile, I will definitely not be required to do any overtime at any point soon. Thank you all for your patience. You have no idea how much I hate disappointing you and making you wait.

Chapter 9

Bradley woke up and stretched. He grinned as the events and kisses of the previous night ran through his head. Fuck! Sal is just so hot and so incredibly awesome! He looked over at his phone and noticed he had gotten a text. When he saw who it was from, he sat up without thinking and far too fast and slammed his head into the bunk above him. Fuck! That hurt!

~~ Brad, hope it’s cool I call you that. This is Tommy, just wanted to check and see how things went last night. Let me know!!~~

Brad groaned and rubbed the now sore spot on his head. He rolled onto his stomach and began typing a reply. He knew that if he had told himself a year ago that he would be texting Tommy Joe after a coffee date with the sexiest guy he had ever met he would have called himself a liar. His life had changed so much and he was just hanging on for the ride. 

~~Hey there Tommy, yeah, Brad is fine. It went well, I think. He asked me out again tonight. We just talked a lot and got to know each other.~~

It only took a quick perusal of facebook before the guitarist was responding. ~~I want to hear all about it. Is it cool to call you?~~ Bradley responded with a quick yes and before he could prepare himself his phone was ringing. 

“So it went well?” Tommy asked in lieu of a greeting.

“Yeah!” Bradley answered with a grin. “He was so understanding. I told him I hadn’t really dated before and he was so nice about it and taking things slow for me. He just talked about his background and his family and asked about mine. After I relaxed a bit and was able to actually talk to him, I told him about my background. He kissed me a few times. That was incredibly hot. I must admit.” Bradley realized he was talking fast and excitedly. He laughed. 

Tommy laughed with him. “Well that is definitely a plus!” 

“Yeah….It was the hottest thing that has ever happened to me.” Bradley admitted. 

“I bet. I remember the first time Adam kissed me.” Tommy sighed at the memory. “It was live in front of everyone and so many people were all over Adam for daring to grab the straight guy and kiss him like that and Adam just defending that it went with the song. I was trying to get my head on straight after what was the hottest moment of my life and massive jerk off material for a long time. During all that my mother called me and asked how long I had been in love with Adam. When I asked what she meant, she immediately responded that it was the look on my face immediately afterword. It took a long time to understand what she meant but I finally realized she saw that that split second of time had changed my world. She and I talked just before she died and she asked why it took so long to understand.” Tommy laughed slightly at the memory. “I just wasn’t ready. He was everything to me even then. From the moment I met him he was everything to me. Mom knew that, I just always thought that my soul mate would be a woman. I was attracted to women but still everything he did just drew me in. I wasted so much time feeling like my gut instinct was wrong.”

“I know that feeling.” Bradley said softly as he stretched each part of his body in part all the way to curling his toes. Life was cramped in these bunks but stretching often helps to relieve it. “My instinct with Sal is to go along with whatever he wants, that he will protect me. I worry a lot though and second guess myself because I haven’t had good experiences with trust.”

“You have had it rough, Brad, I know so very little of it but I know enough to know that you have been through far more than I have. I know that the thought of trusting someone to not hurt you is probably very hard, much harder than it would be for the rest of us. I have known Sal for years. I know he won’t hurt you intentionally but I also know that probably doesn’t help at all. I’m here if you want to talk or if you have questions. Don’t be embarrassed about anything. Ketsele help at all with the nerves?”

“Yeah, I was really glad…. Hey how did you know he was with me?” 

There was silence for a long pause. “Oh he was with you? I meant leading up to you going.”

Bradley laughed when he realized he had misunderstood. “Whew, I thought for a minute you were spying on me.” He joked and Tommy responded with a laugh that sounded just a bit off. “Anyway, thank you so much for talking to me about all this. It is hard to know what to do or not do. I appreciate hearing from someone else’s perspective. I know that prior to Adam you had only been with women, right?”

“Yes.” Tommy answered, his voice full of relief. “He was my first guy.”

“So in that instance, you can definitely relate and advise on my nervousness to…well….to you know.” Bradley was glad no one could see him as he felt the blush stain and heat his cheeks.   
“To have sex.” Tommy said in a matter of fact tone. “I get it. It is scary the first time. Are you a top or a bottom?” He was honestly curious. “I know that Sal is versatile.”

“Oh…uh….I don’t know. How does one find out?”

“You just feel what you want. I knew Adam was a dominate top so I didn’t really have much of a decision but with that said, he has let me top from time to time and it is definitely different than being with a woman so it was totally like being a virgin all over again.”

“I think….I think I am a bottom. I want him…you know. I’m scared though. Will it hurt?”

“It burns and stings a bit at first but I know he will take his time with you to make sure it doesn’t hurt and that you are actually ready for it. Once you relax and get used to it, you will feel closer to him than you ever imagined.”

“But how vulnerable…”

“Ahhh, ok gotcha. I know what you are worried about. It is pretty intense vulnerability but if I know Sal, he will wait until you are completely ready and ok with it before he will do anything close to having sex. He would never do anything to force you in any way, even if just in the way of letting you know how bad he wants it.”

“And…it feels…..good?” Bradley asked nervously. He licked his lips not believing he actually just asked that.

“Oh yeah.” Tommy said with emphasis and chuckled. “Yeah, it feels better than you can imagine.” He chuckled again. “Just be honest and up front with him about how you are feeling and he will lead the way. Do you want me to call him for you to explain?”

“Fuck no!” Bradley exclaimed. “That would be totally humiliating. Please don’t do that.”

“Calm down dude, if you don’t want me to, I won’t.” Tommy reassured. “Tonight you guys have a hotel night, right? Just go out to dinner with him and relax and enjoy your time together. Let him take the reigns and lead the way and just talk and be open with him about how you feel.”

“Thanks, Tommy. I appreciate you listening to my shit.”

“It isn’t shit. And I’m here anytime.” Tommy said. “Just call or text me. I do a lot of lessons so I’m not always able to respond but feel free dude!”

“Thanks.” Bradley said and grinned. “Talk to you later.” He hung up the phone. Feeling so much more comfortable and confident he opened the curtain to his bunk and headed into the bathroom to piss and clean up a bit. When he got back to his bunk to make his bed, he noticed a plate with a cheese Danish and a note waiting for him. Sal had left him a note saying he was looking forward to their date and wanted to be sure Brad ate breakfast. With a grin he picked up the plate and went to the entertainment area. He took a seat beside Sal and smiled at him. “I am too.” He whispered. “Thanks.”

“I would have brought you coffee as well Sadiq.” Sal smiled back. “I have noticed you like coffee in the morning but I was afraid it would spill.” He gestured to the cup on the table in front of them, made just how Bradley fixed his coffee in the morning. Brad reached out and picked up the cup, taking a sip and finding it perfectly made. Sal had paid far more attention than he had thought.

Brad’s eyes filled suddenly. He had never had anyone actually notice his wants and needs much less actually try to fulfill them before. He got quite choked up at the thought and was embarrassed that such a simple thing affected him so. Sal seemed to understand and turned his attention back to the movie playing to allow Brad time to collect himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then smiled as he felt Sal slide his hand into Brad’s and squeeze lightly. This was a turning point in his life and he knew that for better or worse, he was never going to be the same again, and it was a hell of a ride he was on. Bradley wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. Before he could second guess himself too much, Brad rested his head lightly on Sal’s shoulder and didn’t even notice when their friends smiled at the show of affection. Sal kissed the top of his head. Adam as a boss, Tommy as a friend, Ketsele as a doggy companion and Sal as a potential…something romantic. He never could have imagined life could be like this. He never imagined he could be happy like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some intimacy and a new name.
> 
> Hello my Lovelies! I am LOVING my new job and once I have finished training all my pressure will be gone and updating will be able to commence with much faster pacing. Thank you so much to my new readers! It means so much that I am still attracting new readers. 
> 
> I do not know or own any of the known people though the secondary characters and Brad are the product of my imagination. Do not steal this story, if you wish to host it somewhere ASK. I make no money from this and write because I enjoy writing.

Bradley spent the morning hanging out in the open area of the bus just chatting with everyone and laughing. Now that he had admitted his feelings, attractions and fears; he was much more relaxed around the group and everyone noticed and smiled. He caught Sal's gentle smile and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Everyone is happy you are relaxing Sadiq. They have all wanted to be your friend but you have kept yourself closed off. They are happy to be having a chance to really get to know you.” the other man whispered softly. Bradley blushed but didn’t move away.

Late morning was a flurry of activity as people packed up an overnight bag for the hotel. They were all staying at the same hotel though the stars were staying in much nicer suites but Bradley knew he would be happy no matter where they stayed. He packed a small duffle and headed for the bus door only to be pulled back suddenly. He let out an embarrassing squeak at the man handling he wasn't used to. He looked into Sal's honey brown eyes and saw concern there.

“My apologies, Sadiq. I did not intend to startle you, I only wanted to kiss you and tell you that I was looking forward to tonight.”

Bradley gave a small smile and huffed out a sigh like he was being put out but his lips twitched with laughter. “I guess...if you must.” inside he was thrilled to receive another kiss. Sal just smiled knowingly and leaned in slowly. He gave a gentle and exploratory kiss. Bradley could feel only affection in the kiss. None of the passion the previous kisses had had. He grew nervous and as Sal pulled away, he bit his lip. He did not intend to say anything but Tommy's words rang in his ears and he drew himself up and nervously licked his lips.

“That one was different.” he said softly, his voice quivering with nerves. “Do you….do you not...want me anymore?” He looked down in fear of the response. He felt a gentle touch on his chin as Sal tipped his face up to meet his eyes. 

“Sadiq, I definitely want you. Do not think otherwise. However this is all new to you and there are multitudes of kisses. This one was just meant to show you my caring of you. I look forward to you experiencing them all.” he gave a sexy grin. “I look forward to the day I kiss you breathless and you beg me for my touch, but we aren't there yet. Relationships are about so much more than sex and there is intimacy that isn’t just physical. This kiss was about that.”

Bradley was relieved and smiled. “I thought I had done something.” 

“Sadiq there is little you could do to dissuade me. In truth your innocence attracts me more. In my home culture, we are taught to abstain and there is a higher value placed on virginity. It is quite exhilarating to know that you are experiencing things for the first time with me.”

Bradley beamed. Sal leaned forward and kissed his forehead before squeezing his hand and leading him off the bus. Inside the hotel was organized chaos as the tour manager handed out the room assignments. Brad was slightly relieved he was paired with Trey, the quiet jokester who was in charge of setting up and breaking down the drums. They headed up to their rooms to relax and stow their belongings. 

Brad called Adam to see if he was needed for Ketsele only to get a response that let him know Adam was otherwise engaged. He could hear Tommy in the background. He heard Adam mutter to hold on and Tommy quit talking abruptly. 

“Sorry Brad, I was video chatting with Tommy and didn’t mean to answer the call right then.” Adam apologized and Brad heard Ketsele give a woof in the background in greeting. Brad laughed.

“Hey Ketsle.” He greeted the dog, assuming he was on speakerphone. “Hey Tommy. I'll let you go, Adam. I just didn't know if you needed me for Ketsele today.”

“Hey Brad!” he heard Tommy yell from far away and Adam snickered at something. 

“Thank you but no. We are good. It's a night off for all of us so relax and enjoy.” Adam added. “Tommy and I will chat and then a movie date and early night with my best friend.”

“Sounds fun. Text me if you change your mind.” Brad added and hung up with a grin. His boss was so cute in the love he had for Tommy. Brad felt so grateful that his boss trusted him enough to let him in on their secret love. He knew it likely wasn't easy to tell outsiders that they were together and he swore to himself he would never break that trust. 

Trey and he ordered room service and had settled in with a movie when their room was besieged by several others. Lola the makeup girl brought her boyfriend who was Roger's PA. June and Travis came, two of the sound people. Finally there was Cal and Armond who were in charge of lighting followed closely by Sal. Brad gave the latter and small smile and blush. 

Sal didn’t hesitate and moved to perch next to Brad on the bed, bumping his hip playfully. Brad was both saddened and relieved that Sal didn’t kiss him in front of everyone. He knew the others knew they were talking...was that what it was called at this stage? He didn't know but anyway, they were building up to dating but even knowing everyone knew, he wasn’t ready for public kisses. As he lifted his slice of pizza to his mouth however, Sal did snag his hand moving it and the pizza toward himself instead and took a large bite out of the slice before licking the grease off his lip and winking at Brad. Brad just grinned.

It was a very pleasant few hours full of laughter and companionship. Now that Brad wasn’t as nervous around Sal, he was able to be himself a bit more and show off the smartass he hid underneath. He found they all got into a game of making puns of a specified subject. Brad discovered he was quite good at this game and he beamed with pride as the others groaned at his comment that a character was a cut above when he was beheaded. 

“That's my guy.” Sal whispered with pride. “Armond and I are rooming together. They are all going clubbing, would you prefer to stay here, come to my room or go with them?”

Brad was torn. He really wanted more kisses but was a bit scared of being alone with Sal. At the same time his body desperately wanted some alone time. He bit his lip and noticed Sal's eyes lock on it with desire. “Can we go to your room?” he asked shyly. He remembered everything Adam and Tommy had told him about Sal and he remembered how safe he had felt with Sal. He was taking a leap of faith. He didn't know it but his hesitation shown in his eyes. 

“Only what you are ready for Sadiq.” Sal whispered and looked him in the eyes with such sincerity that Brad felt his stomach unclench. He nodded. Sal gently took his hand and without a word to the others, Sal led him out of the room and across the hall to his own room. 

He shut the door behind him and gently led Bradley over to the bed and sat down. He drew Bradley to sit down next to him. “I know you are very nervous. I want you to know right now, I have some ideas on how to get you past that but you will need to trust me in order for it to work.

“I will promise you right now that I will stay clothed the entire time. You will be safe. I just want you to see how much I want you and to feel what strength comes from that. I want you to know what it is to be desired. Can you trust me that much?”

Bradley licked his lips nervously. “I think so. I want you… and I want…things, I just don’t know how to do things and when to stop.”

Sal smiled and leaned over and gently kissed Bradley, using his body to push him backwards. He then lay gently next to Brad. Brad could feel his weight but wasn’t pinned down. It was….nice. “Green is good, yellow is slow down and red means stop, ok? Be honest and this will be fun for both of us.” Sal said softly and waited for Brad to nod. “What color are you?”

“Green.” Bradley answered in a small voice. 

In response Sal leaned in and kissed him softly and gently before slowly butterflying kisses down Bradley's neck and back up again to reclaim his lips, a bit more passionately this time. When he pulled back to look down at Bradley, he asked for color again and this time there was a slight whine to the word green. Sal just grinned. 

Bradley was lost in swirls of feelings. The slight pressure and kisses on his neck made him long for more, for harder touches. He felt Sal run a hand over his chest and gently pluck at his nipple and his hips jerked up. “Ohhh…” he moaned. Sal just grinned and continued his exploration of Bradley's body. Bradley had no idea if it had been minutes, hours or days. He was as hard as a rock, fully clothed and longed to feel Sal touch him under the clothes. He bit his lip and arched back to make the touches harder. “Please…..please…..please…” He begged without even knowing what he was begging for. 

“Shh…” Sal said with a smile. “I’ve got you. I will take care of you.” Sal whispered soothingly. He ran his hand under Bradley’s shirt testing the waters but the other man just arched into him and moaned. Encouraged, he ran his hand lightly and teasingly over the bulge in Brad’s jeans. Brad’s sudden explosion of breath and his moan of ‘oh fuck yes’ was all the encouragement Sal needed to continue. He held his breath as he popped the button on his lover’s jeans. He eased the zipper down and slid his hand just under the waistband of the boxers. “Color, Sadiq?” He inquired and smiled as it took Bradley several minutes to process what he was saying and finally croaking out green.

Sal slowly and agonizingly slid his hand further into Brad’s boxers. He enjoyed the feel of the satin skin and the rough trail of hair leading him exactly where he wanted to go. He kissed Bradley sweetly as he wrapped his hand around his prize. He knew if Brad was honest about being a virgin, this likely wouldn’t take long at all. No guy had great stamina at first, it was something you had to build up. With that said he really wanted Brad to enjoy it so he moved his hand slowly as he jacked Bradley off. He watched the beauty that was Brad come completely apart in his hands and attentions and reveled that he got to see it happen. 

He kissed Bradley sweetly and licked his hand clean. Brad’s eyes widened. “What does it taste like?” Brad asked softly and bit his lip. Sal leaned forward and kissed him again, this time licking out to let Bradley taste himself on his tongue. Then he leaned back and rubbed Bradley’s stomach. 

“Well, did you enjoy it?” Sal asked hoping that the answer was yes.

“Damn. Sal, that was amazing!” Bradley said, his eyes still blown with lust. He nervously gestured to the very prominent bulge in Sal’s pants. “But what about you? That isn’t fair to you.”

“Good.” Sal said and then laughed slightly as Brad continued talking. “I am fine Sadiq. This was about you, not me. I can wait until you are ready for the next step. I was honored to be witness to your orgasm.” 

“Witness? How about cause.” Brad said amused.

Sal smiled and relaxed. He lay on his back and gently tugged Brad to him. Brad took the hint and snuggled in. They relaxed into easy conversation. Eventually Brad dosed off in Sal’s arms. Sal covered him with the blanket and continued to stroke the other man’s back. When Armond returned the other man smiled at the sight of them. 

“So, I take it things went well?” He asked Sal softly, trying hard not to wake Brad. 

“Yes, very well. Habibi is very beautiful in his trust with me. It is rather intoxicating.”

Armond raised an eyebrow. “Habibi? It’s like that, huh?” Sal’s use of the phrase for my love told him quite a bit. It appeared Sal was just as enamored of Bradley as the innocent was of him.

“Yes. It is definitely headed that direction.”

“Good. You two seem to work very well together. I’m happy you found each other.”

“As am I.” Sal said with a brilliant smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Bradley have a sexy morning and Bradley gets a surprise. The plot thickens....
> 
> I do not know or own blah blah blah. Does anyone actually read this? I do own Sal and Brad and Ketsele. so don't steal and know that I'm broke. Like super broke so you can't get anything from me except me writing more. Therefore don't sue. And don't steal cause thats a dickish thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovlies! Welcome to all my new readers and hello again to all my old friends. I'm so glad you are not only enjoying this story and the twists and turns but also going back to read my other stuff as well. It means so much to me to know how much you enjoy my writing. Thank you all so much. I have a few people I want to thank and acknowledge. 
> 
> First and foremost Jessie. Girl, you know what you mean to me, at least I hope you do. Just for everyone else, know that she is the primary reason you guys get updates when you do. She hounds me until I update...but in a nice way. lol I love you. Thank you for everything.
> 
> Ashley, Your feedback is some I find myself always looking for. Late to the party, early to the party and everywhere in between; thank you and please keep letting me know how I'm doing.
> 
> Lottie, Welcome to the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it and I'm glad you like my other stuff. I know what you mean about only reading completed stories. I'm sorry I don't update as much as I should or as fast as you would like. Just be patient. :)
> 
> and lastly but definitely not least to Micki. I would bow at your feet if I could. Your emails make me smile for days. The fact that you have cared enough to research some clues means so much more to me than you will ever imagine. It means you are invested in the story. That is hugely gratifying for an author to have people so involved in the story. I just realized I never replied to your new email but rest assured, this chapter is because of you. Thank you.

Bradley woke up slowly feeling safe and warm. He moved to stretch and realized his face wasn’t pressed into a pillow as he thought but was snuggled into a chest. A man’s chest. Once he realized that, he could feel the hard body he was nestled against. The previous night came flooding back and his cheeks warmed. He hesitated but then looked up. For once those honey brown eyes were closed as Sal was relaxed in sleep. Brad could look his fill and look he did. He realized that Sal had changed clothes into a soft t shirt and pair of sweats. His olive skin looked exotic and beautiful. His long and luscious jet black lashes stood out against his eyelids. His full lower lip was relaxed in sleep and looked extremely kissable. The perfectly groomed facial hair begged for his touch but Bradley refrained. His gaze moved down over the muscular body that the soft fitted t shirt did little to hide. Sal had one arm under his head making his bicep stand out. His other arm was around Brad, his hand resting lightly on Brad’s hip. 

“You are staring, Sadiq.” Sal’s voice said softly and a slight smile touched his lips as his eyes opened and met Brad’s. Brad immediately flushed. 

“I’m sorry. I was just…um….”

“You are free to look at me anytime.” Sal replied. His had moved to Bradley’s lower back and pulled him in closer for a kiss. “Good morning.” He glanced over and noticed that Armond was not there.

“Thank you…I mean for last night…I mean…” Bradley tried to stutter his way through his expression of gratitude but couldn’t find the right words that didn’t make him feel utterly stupid. 

Sal grinned. “It was my pleasure, believe me. I want a lot more of that. I fantasize about you all the time lately.”

“You fantasize about me? Really?” Brad asked incredulously.

“Oh yes, Habibi…I imagine waking you up as I put my mouth on your cock and make your brain dissolve as I show you what a blow job feels like. I imagine fucking you in your bunk on the bus and trying like hell to stay quiet so no one hears our moans. I want to see those beautiful green eyes open and trusting as I make love to you. I imagine a hot and quick jerk session in the bathroom at some fast food place during a pitstop. I want to hear those beautiful full lips of yours moaning my name.” As he spoke, Sal watched Brad’s eyes widen and darken with lust.

“Mm. Can we try all that please?” He asked with excitement. 

“In time we will do all that and more.” Sal assured him. “For now, are you ready for another taste?”

Bradley bit his lip and Sal had to struggle to not grown at the beautiful sight. He watched Bradley nod. He kissed him gently. “I want to be able to see you this time. Is that ok?” 

“I’m nothing to look at…” Bradley said self-deprecatingly. 

“Stop Habibi. You are not to ever say anything like that around me.” Sal said sternly and Bradley’s felt his gut clench in lust at the forceful tone. Huh. That was new. “You are gorgeous. It is just my incredible luck that you have such issues trusting people that you built up a wall. That wall is what has kept you innocent. Half our tour would have happily filled any sexual needs you have had and I have no doubt that is true all over the place with people you meet. You just keep everyone at such a distance, they don’t know that they could have the opportunity. Their loss is my incredible gain.” He sensed he had partially lost Brad and looked at him questioningly. “What’s wrong?” 

Brad blushed again, mortified that all he seemed to do is blush and that Sal had caught his inattention. He had no idea how to answer that. What was he supposed to say? Your ordering me around kinda turns me on? That wouldn’t go over well. He bit his lip again. “Stop that!” Sal ordered. “Every time you bite your lip….” Sal noticed Brad’s nostrils flare and felt the growing hardness against his hip pulse slightly. He had a growing thought. Could it be that Brad was submissive? Hmm…even better. He pondered how to broach the subject or if he should jump in and test the theory. “Color?” He asked softly.

“Green.” Brad replied quickly and his fingers just barely slipped under Sal’s shirt seeking skin. 

“Habibi, you are to call out a color if you become uncomfortable. Ok?” He said seriously needing to know that Brad wouldn’t allow him to push too far. “I want to try some things but I need you to feel completely safe in order for us to both enjoy them and that won’t happen if you aren’t honest about how you feel.”

“Sal….” Brad was about to skip this talking and get to the fun stuff but he watched Sal’s eyes harden instantly.

“Now!” Sal ordered. “Tell me you understand me.” A moan slipping out of Brad’s mouth startled them both. “Its like that is it?” Sal practically purred at the confirmation. “You just keep pushing more of my buttons, lover. I am starting to think you were made for me.” He kissed Bradley lovingly with growing passion. Finally pulling away reluctantly, he backed away leaving Brad on his back on the bed. “Shirt off.” He ordered in a soft but stern voice.  
Brad blanched slightly at the tone as his eyes dilated but he instantly sat up and yanked off his shirt. Realizing how quickly he had followed that order made him blush again and he moved his arms to cover himself. An ordered command of stop made his hands drop back to his sides. Sal just looked at him. His honey eyes devouring ever inch of pale freckled skin. Brad would have been really self-conscious if it weren’t for the hungry look in the other man’s eyes. His body slowly relaxed in the attention and he experimentally stretched and watched Sal’s eyes appreciate the view. He smiled slightly knowing he had not a small amount of control over Sal’s reactions. 

He touched his chest softly and skimmed his hand down his flat stomach to the button on his jeans. He smirked as Sal’s eyes followed his hands progress. This felt incredibly powerful and sexy. He popped open the button of his pants and agonizingly slow drew down the zipper, reveling in how Sal’s eyes were locked on his movements. “What if I said we should both be naked?” He asked softly. “It’s only fair that if you get to see me, I should get to see you too.” He eased his hands in the waist band of his jeans and began lowering them.

“Slower.” Sal ordered and without even thinking about it, Bradley’s body adjusted to accommodate the order. His jeans slipped slowly over his hip bones revealing his pubic hair. “Stop.” Sal ordered and Bradley whined slightly, ready to be naked and be touched. Sal’s eyes narrowed at him and Brad had to hide a smile at how much this was turning him on. He couldn’t hide the hardness straining the seem of his jeans but neither could Sal hide the hardness pressing against the pants that covered his. This was powerful, sexy and everything he wanted. Bradley licked his lips. Sal immediately locked eyes on his tongue and then dove to taste Brad’s lips himself. He then kissed and licked his way down Brad’s neck and chest, stopping to suck and lick at Brad’s nipples. 

Sal heard Brad mutter a fuck and smiled before continuing down, pressing soft and teasing kisses to the hollow concave of Brad’s stomach. Finally reaching his goal, he pressed a kiss to Brad’s pubic bone and then backed off the bed and stood at the foot. He slowly drew off his shirt. He paused to let Brad look his fill before he moved his hands to the waist of his pants. He slowly lowered them to right where Brad’s were and stopped. He arched a brow at his lover. 

“Color?” He demanded.

“Green, fucking green.” Brad exclaimed.

“Together.” Sal ordered and waited until Brad began inching the jeans off. Sal matched his pace perfectly and two hard cocks were freed at the same time. They each kicked off their pants and just watched the other. Sal drank in the view of his lover laying so confidently and sexily. Sal’s hand unconsciously went to his own hardness and stroked it a couple times before realizing what he was doing. “Touch yourself.” 

Brad’s eyes widened but he obeyed. His hand ghosted over his hardness and they each stroked themselves in time. Bradley was losing his confidence quickly. Having this breathtaking man watching him so intimately had him nervous. He closed his eyes, hoping that would help. “Eyes open.” He heard the order and opened them again. It was too much. Knowing he was so on display. Taking a deep breath, he barely breathed the word “yellow.” Sal instantly froze, his face then relaxing into concern. 

“What do you need Habibi?”

“I need you to kiss me. Remind me that I am not on show, that we are in this together.” Brad asked softly and shyly. 

Sal smiled. “My beautiful innocent.” He settled down on the bed next to Brad and tenderly touched his face and kissed him. The kiss was full of desire but also was soft and loving. Brad began to relax into the kiss. “We are in this together.” Sal whispered. “Always together.” Most of Brad’s body went limp from relief as the words he needed to hear sank in. 

“Thank you.” Brad sighed with relief. “I just got self-conscious and scared.”

“You do not ever need to apologize for your feelings.” Sal assured. “Not to me.”

“Thank you.” 

“Can I touch you?” Sal asked.

“Green.” Brad said with a grin. This time it was Sal’s hands touching him, bringing him right to the edge and then watching as he flew over and shattered. He came back to himself slowly as he responded to the kisses and loving words Sal peppered him with. He stretched languidly feeling fulling satisfied and happy. His hand bumped Sal’s erection. He rolled onto his side. “Can I touch you?” He asked softly meeting Sal’s eyes. 

“If you want to, but you do not have to Habibi.”

“I want to.” Bradley replied with a smile. With a soft touch his fingers felt the velvet steel of Sal. They ghosted over the surface of the cock feeling the difference in texture to his own. He experimentally wrapped his hand around and moved it the way he did to himself. He watched for reactions and adjusted himself accordingly. “You are gorgeous. Do you know that?”

Sal smiled. “I am glad you find me so.” His hips arched up under the touch and he moaned softly. Bradley felt sexy as he brought Sal to the same ecstasy he had just had. His Egyptian God was sexy, and dusky skinned and his eyes usually honey colored had darkened to whiskey. He watched Sal quietly come apart in his hands and felt powerful. 

Once they both had a chance to rest and clean up, Sal asked his plans for the morning. Bradley decided he would go get Ketsele and take him for a long run and then he was going to call Tommy and update him on everything that had happened. He couldn’t wait to tell everything. He couldn’t wait for their next date. Bradley was falling completely head over heels for Sal. Sal had walked him to the door and sweetly kissed him goodbye. 

Bradley practically skipped across the hall and showered and dressed in fresh clothes. He headed up the elevator to Adam’s floor. He knocked rapidly and then let himself into Adam’s suite. “Adam, I’m just here to take Ketsele for a long walk for you.” He called out as he entered the bedroom and froze as he realized it was not Ketsele in the bed with Adam but Tommy. 

The three of them looked back and forth between each of them though Tommy and Adam looked more panicked that they should have considering Bradley already knew they were a couple. Bradley recovered himself first, he turned his back to them to give some privacy and spoke up. “I’m so sorry to interrupt you two, I didn’t know Tommy was coming into town or I would never have come in like that. With that said, I am even happier that I did, I can take Ketsele for the day so you two can have time together.”

The words should have calmed the other men but instead there was shocked silence behind him and finally Bradley turned to see what the problem was. Adam and Tommy appeared to be having a silent conversation. Finally, Tommy gave a panicked shrug. “No,” Adam said finally. “We, uh, we want Ketsele here. I don’t need you today. Thank you though.” His voice was stiff and formal and not at all Adam like. Bradley raised an eyebrow. 

“At least let me take him out to use the bathroom so you two don’t have to get up.” Bradley suggested. “Here Ketsele, lets go boy. Let your daddy have some fun.” 

Tommy gave a weird little whine he cut off immediately. “He’s in the bathroom.” He moved to get up and Brad waved a hand at him. 

“No, seriously, let me. You guys look comfy. I can’t wait to tell you all about my night with Sal.” He smiled and began talking as he moved toward the bathroom.

“I’ll get him!” Tommy yelled in a panicked tone as he jumped up and jerked on his underwear while trying to remain modestly covered. Bradley hearing the tone froze in confusion. He turned back questioningly only to have Tommy brush past him, smelling of Adam and Ketsele and disappear into the bathroom. A couple seconds later Ketsele padded out and whined softly to Adam. 

“Its ok my Pretty Ketsele.” Adam crooned. “Just go and he will bring you right back.” He turned to look at Brad. “Please make it quick.” His eyes begged strangely. 

Bradley looked at him in confusion but nodded and leashed Ketsele. For the first time ever, Ketsele took no time at all to go to the bathroom. Like he was eager to visit with Tommy as well. He stepped outside the hotel, peed and immediately darted back for the door. “Whoa there boy. Don’t you want a little exercise before going back in?” Bradley asked and petted him. “I wanted to tell you all about my amazing night since Tommy isn’t up to talking right now.”  
Ketsele whined and tried to bolt back inside but the leash stopped him. “Ketsele, why are you acting like this? Come on.” Brad said but Ketsele had found his stubborn streak and sat down and refused to move until Brad moved toward the door of the hotel. Brad sighed in disappointment. “Fine. I guess you don’t really want to hear it.” He led Ketsele back into the hotel and up the elevator. He let Ketsele into the suite and unhooked the collar. “He’s back. I will let you guys be alone. Just text me if you need me. Tommy it was nice to meet you in person.” He called out toward the bedroom. 

“He’s in the shower.” Adam called back in a tight voice. “I don’t think he can hear you but I’ll tell him.” 

Ketsele looked back at Brad but bounded into the bedroom with a joyful bark. Brad watched with a grin. Damn that dog and man had one hell of a bond. He heard Adam crooning to Ketsele though he couldn’t make out the words and he heard Tommy say something as well just before he left the suite. He wondered when Tommy had gotten into town and why Adam just hadn’t told him Tommy would be here and they didn’t want to be disturbed. If they were keeping it a secret, he couldn’t be here for long. Everyone would see him getting on and off the bus after all. Not for the first time Bradley wondered where on earth Adam had come up with the name Ketsele. He shrugged off the weirdness of Adam’s room and Tommy’s visit and headed into the city in search of food and fun, his mind already back on Sal and the events of the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the truth comes out!!
> 
> The characters of Brad and Sal belong to me and come from my warped imagination as does the plot and ideas of this story. The real people contained here in however do not belong to me and I make no assertions to the validity of this fictional story. I also make no money from it and in fact am quite broke so feel free to never sue me. Also don't steal my story, characters or ideas from me as that is a dick move and my imagination is the one thing I have. If you like what I write please let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are. Truth time. I had intended this to be the final chapter but the story decided differently. Bradley showed me a few things I didn't know about him and Tommy and Adam agreed that their collective truth still needed to be told. There is more to this story than just Ketsele. I am humbled and I have begged their forgivingness for thinking short and have vowed to tell the story they want me to tell. Thank you my lovelies for hanging in there. Some of you who connect with me in RL via whatever (twitter, insta, facebook, Tik tok etc) know that I have been logging some massive overtime which I find I don't mind in my new job. I actually love it so anyway. When you are working 7 days a week it is hard to find time to be a human, a wife, a cook, a house keeper, a fur baby mother etc and still find the time to be an author. As I have said before, I do not abandon stories so I will never leave you without an ending. If you feel like it has been too long since my last chapter, do what Jessie does, annoy the hell out of me until I post. Kidding, love you girl. She does seriously check in on me every week or so and it reminds me that I have a responsibility to my readers too and then this happens and you get massively long chapters. Anyway, I'll shut up now but thank you to both Jessie and to Mickie for both reaching out and chatting with me and allowing me to run story plot ideas past them. Love you both. Now I'll shut up and let you read since that is why you are here to begin with.

The two men sat facing each other as the tension in the room grew. Every few minutes there was a subtle shift in movement as one or the other tried to get more comfortable. Eyes kept flicking to the hotel room door every time there was voices or sound moving down the hallway outside the door. Bradley tried to reflect on how they had gotten here. Everything had been perfect. He had been thrilled with the direction his life had moved. He had or was in the process of all his dreams coming true and now to find out everything was based on a lie…and what a humongous lie. Now he wondered what he could believe and who he could trust. Had it really been less than 24 hours since he had walked in on Adam and Tommy? Not even a whole day. Now as the time ticked down to Adam’s return from his show, Bradley was feeling it all slipping away again. He felt sick.  
Tommy had called late that afternoon and apologized for the weirdness of their first face to face meeting. They talked for several hours. He listened as Tommy explained, he and Adam had had an anniversary of sorts and he had flown in just for the night for that. Bradley thought that was weird to only be here for that short a period of time but Tommy explained that he had things going on at home and Adam had the tour but they were always together that one night every year. They had talked as Tommy said good bye to Adam with soft words and sweet kisses. They had talked as Tommy headed to the airport and Adam hit the stage. 

They had talked all the way through every thing that had happened with Sal. They talked right up to the moment when Brad had asked Tommy to hang on for a second while he unlocked Adam’s door so he could take Ketsele out. Then all hell had broken loose. He heard a loud exclaimed Fuck! In his ear and in the second it took to actually open the door, he found Ketsele…tangled up in Tommy’s clothes and frantically trying to free himself. He froze and met Bradley’s eyes. Brad would have laughed thinking that Ketsele was just causing doggy mischief with Tommy’s things but then then his eyes dropped to the phone laying on the ground in front of the dog with the call still going. The amusement had left his eyes and they grew hard and angry. 

There had been no explanations. They had curtly on his part and nervously on Tommy’s agreed to wait for Adam to get back. Ketsele had sheepishly taken Tommy’s clothes into the bathroom and Tommy had come back out. Bright red with embarrassment and shaking with fear. They had sat on opposite couches facing each other though rarely actually looking at each other. They both stiffened as they heard Adam’s voice calling good night to the others and opening the door. 

“Baby, I’m back.” He called and then froze as he saw them both in front of him. “Oh…um…Tommy; did you miss your flight?” He asked awkwardly. Brad stood up his body tense with anger. He stalked over to Adam, took the door from his hand and closed it. 

“I think its too late for that. Truth is out. Now I think it is high time the three of us have a little talk and maybe finally get some honesty.” He snapped and then took his seat back. 

Adam moved forward slowly and took his seat next to Tommy. He lifted his chin defiantly at Bradley and took Tommy’s hand. His eyes sought his lovers to make sure he was ok. “So…” He said slowly “I apparently missed something.” He listened as Bradley gave a curt explanation of the situation. It wasn’t hard to see that his assistant was good and pissed off. Adam could understand why; Bradley had had such a hard and lonely life. He had finally found his place and started to bloom and find happiness and had learned to trust. Now to find out his entire job had been a lie had Brad livid and feeling like he was not just back to start but probably past that since he had actually trusted them. Once Bradley’s clipped speech finished; Adam had one of his silent conversations with Tommy. He appreciated that Bradley appeared to understand and didn’t object. Finally, Adam turned his attention to Brad and took a deep breath. “Ok, so I guess the three of us need to have a talk. Did you ever get curious about the name Ketsele?” He asked Bradley.

“Of course.” Bradley snapped, then he paused and took a deep breath and when he continued, his voice was much calmer. “It was an unusual name but I just figured it was a family thing or something.”

Adam smiled slightly. “It means Kitten.” Adam let that sink in for a minute as he watched Bradley remember all those Pretty Ketsele comments. “It started when I was five…”

“Adam, I am trying really hard not to lose my shit here, I don’t need to hear this story of your childhood. I need to know how and why Tommy and Ketsele are the same person and why the fuck I was hired and lied to. You both know my history. You both know how important trust is to me and now to find out this just is destroying my mind and my trust.”

Adam’s voice was actually calm and full of regret when he answered. “I understand that, I promise this is relevant to this situation. We are going to tell you everything and hope that you don’t use it to destroy us. Please know that literally no one else in this world beyond the three of us and Tommy’s family know this. Not even my family knows any of this. I just want to impress upon you how big this is.” They both looked at Brad and he nodded. Adam sat back and began to tell their tale.

“When I was young, I was in my backyard singing to my stuffed animals when I heard a whimpering sound. I followed the sound and found a tiny little wolf cub stuck in some chicken wire. I unwrapped him and expected him to run off but instead he sat at my feet and yipped. I headed inside for dinner and damned if he didn’t follow me. He was fluffy and soft like a kitten so that’s what I named him, Kitty. He was my constant companion for years after. My parents originally didn’t want me to keep him and worried that he was wild but he acted just like any puppy would though he seemed to be much better behaved than most puppies. When we couldn’t find any previous owner, they relented and let me keep him. Kitty was my best friend.” He smiled over at Tommy and the elfin man smiled back.

“We did everything together. He waited for me at the bus stop every day. I didn’t train him to, he just did. He seemed to know how and when I needed him. I told him everything. He was the first being to find out I was gay. I just was bonded with him. When I was 17, he disappeared. I was devastated. My parents thought that he had just gotten old and had gone off somewhere to die. He was old for a dog but he didn’t look it or act it. He was in every part of my life and then he was just gone.” 

Brad could see the tears welling up in Adam’s eyes at the old hurt. Tommy wasn’t looking at Brad at all, every bit of his focus was on Adam. He squeezed Adam’s hand and Brad watched as Adam looked over at the blond. “You know I didn’t want to, but I had to. I thought we were past this…” Tommy said softly. Adam gave a small smile. 

“We are. I was just lost back in that feeling and I remembered how alone I felt.” He wiped away the moisture from his eyes and steadied himself before turning back to Brad. “I moved on with my life and decided I really wanted to be a singer so I went for it. I came out to everyone and lived my life. American Idol all that stuff happened and isn’t important to the story. What is important is once I hired a band for glam nation here came Tommy to audition. I was drawn to him; I was attracted to him. He was the other half of me right from the beginning and though I wasn’t aware of it at the time, the hole that Kitty’s absence had left had vanished as soon as Tommy came into my life. Everything was fine until right before I did the AMA performance. After rehearsals, I went looking for Tommy and walked in on him as he changed. I had caught him at it. He was my Kitty. That night we sat up all night and he told me the whole story. His whole legacy. Which is his business to tell so I won’t go into it.” His chin thrust up defiantly, daring Brad to insist. Bradley however wasn’t stupid, he just stayed quiet and waited. Finally, Adam deflated when he realized Brad wasn’t going to fight him and he settled back again.

“I think that was what the whole AMA kiss thing was. I was so thrown by Tommy and then finding Kitty and Tommy being Kitty. I was so lost and I felt like now I was going to lose both and while I was on that stage that night, I decided they were mine and I wasn’t letting them go no matter what it took so I grabbed him and kissed him. That night I finally told him how I felt about him and we have been together in some way shape or form ever since.” He stopped talking and looked at Tommy. Tommy looked down at the floor and then took a deep breath.

“I come from a line called Lupa Capitolina. We are descendants of wolves, I can get into the back story another time but for now just know that in my clan, at the age of five, cubs are sent out to find their human mate. It isn’t always romantic, sometimes, it is someone we are simply supposed to protect. Supposedly the first of us was a mother wolf who found two little boys and nursed and took care of them until some humans found them. She was blessed for her actions and her children and children’s children would be comfortable in either human or wolf form. Anyway, at five I found Adam. I stayed in wolf form almost the whole time I was with him looking for how I could help him. By the time we were both 17 I knew I needed to make some decisions and do some changing. He was getting more and more musically talented and he needed someone who could help him with his music and remind him what was important. With that said, he also needed a lover. He was experimenting with boys and I didn’t like it at all. I had been attracted to a few of his female friends so I thought I was straight. I needed to know for sure but that wasn’t something I could do while I was Adam’s dog. I made the hard choice and left him. I waited until he was out for the night and then I slipped out. 

I missed him so much it was physically painful. I have since found out that for us, it is always painful and can even bring death to stay away from our bonded. It is the same for them once the bond has cemented but they have to know who and what we are before that can happen so our bond wasn’t cemented at that time. He hurt like any human who had lost a beloved pet.” Adam gave a growl and Tommy looked over at him. “Ok perhaps more than a regular human who lost a pet but not like mine. Mine was more acute; painful and dismayingly confusing. I went to find my family. I spent time learning to be a musician and discovering who I was. I learned the legacies. I learned that my body couldn’t function if I went too long without my mate. Once we have met the bond settles in place on our end, that is to say the wolf end and I physically NEEDED his presence to survive. Had we completed our mating; I would not have survived our separation as his touch now keeps me healthy. I knew that Adam needed me to be a man but I didn’t know if he needed me as a lover or friend. I am hardwired to be whatever he needs.”

“So, you could be straight and you would still be forced to make that sacrifice for him?” Bradley burst out in horror.

“Essentially yes, but it wouldn’t feel that way to me. It would be that he was my exception to prove the rule. I can be, and honestly am, straight, except for Adam. Honestly everyone, male and female pales in comparison to him. I have never and will never be attracted to anyone else the way I am to him. I know I made it seem like I don’t have a choice in the matter and at that time that was kind of how it felt but honestly my body just adapts to his needs. If he needs a lover, I am attracted to him. If he had needed a teacher, I would have been the most intelligent person he knew. Whatever he needs, I am here to fulfill those needs. That is my family purpose. Find our mate and be what they need.”

“I kept an eye on him which helped me stay sane and healthy though I couldn’t let him see me and my family helped however they could. Finally, I was ready and I auditioned for Adam. Fuck, just being in the same room with him and having him look at me with those eyes after all that time had my skin buzzing and my blood boiling. I still didn’t know what he would need from me and I was nervous but as soon as he looked at me, those nerves went away. I was here for him and him alone. I was made for him. That was all that mattered. We immediately bonded and started hanging out but I couldn’t tell him why he was so drawn to me. Well I could have since he was my mate but I didn’t know how. This is something we are trained our whole lives to never tell except to our mate. I mean what would scientists do to us if they knew? We would never be free, you know? I was terrified of that above everything else. Protect the family, protect the pack. That was the creed. That was what we learned.”

“I can’t go indefinitely without shifting into my other form but I tried not to do it often. The day he found me I just had to shift. I know now that it was the mate bond deciding it was past time for Adam to know. I had shifted as he walked in. I shifted back and we went back to the hotel and talked. I explained everything.” He looked over at Adam, a little shyly. “I didn’t know how he would react and he didn’t really say anything that day. I got really nervous. Then that night he kissed me and it was like the whole world focused in on that moment. That kiss told me everything and I knew what he wanted and needed from me. I was no longer scared. I have been with him ever since.”

Brad sat back and thought through everything. It was so much information to process and he was still having a hard time believing he was here and that this was all real and he wasn’t just being punked. “So, you two are together why do you need to be on the road with him?”

“Once the mate bond settles in place, as it did the first night we…ah….” He blushed. 

“I get it.” Brad said dryly, “you can skip that.”

“Right,” Tommy laughed. “Anyway, once it settles in, we can’t go too long without being together. It is physically painful for both of us. Before, Adam set his schedule so he could come home every couple weeks for a few days. That enabled us to hide it. But this tour was set without his approval and left him long stretches on the road with no way or time to get home. We stayed apart for as long as we could and then it was starting to affect his performances and becoming more obvious that something was wrong. We knew he couldn’t come home so that meant me joining him. However, what would people say if Tommy Joe kept coming to visit Adam?”

“They would go nuts!” Bradley exclaimed. Tommy gave him a look. 

“From your point of view that is probably true, from mine, they would hate me. So many of his fans accused me of being a fame stalker. Of playing gay…” His mouth twisted angrily and his voice grew hard and angry, “to ride his coat tails to fame. Only he and I knew that I couldn’t leave him if I wanted to.” He looked over and met Adam’s eyes and calmed instantly. “And I would never want to. I could no sooner leave him then I could stop breathing. He is part of me. It wouldn’t matter if he were a garbage man. I don’t care about the fame thing. I don’t want it and it makes me uncomfortable.”

“I can tell.” Bradley admitted. “It is obvious to a lot of us that you avoid the spotlight as much as possible.” He sat forward and asked the first of two questions that plagued him. “So, if you need to be together, why did you drop Tommy from your band in the first place?”

“It was a mutual decision.” Adam answered, looking at Tommy, his eyes full of love. “He didn’t like the spotlight; I was making deals with Queen and knew I would be touring with them and wouldn’t have an excuse to need Tommy around. We decided to make the public break so that fans would start to leave him alone and I could focus where I needed to and we would just stay quiet about us.”

“Ok, and what about your boyfriends over the years? There is no way you could have been with Tommy and them.”

Adam looked guilty. “Honestly, I was. When I was with Sauli, I had decided I wanted to do my own thing and not have my life planned out for me. I wasn’t happy with everything being destined. I thought it meant that Tommy couldn’t really love me if he had to. I decided we would be friends.” He looked down and squeezed Tommy’s hand. “I’m so sorry I put you through that.”

“Its ok, my love.” Tommy answered softly. “I understand. I had my years of rebelling, you had yours. It only served to bring us closer together.”

Bradley thought for awhile and nodded. He didn’t want to but he knew what he had to do. They needed to have Tommy be Ketsele and he couldn’t do that with Brad here. “Well. I will work until you find someone else, I guess. Just please let me know when you find my replacement.” He stood.

Tommy immediately jumped up. “Wait! You can’t quit!” He grabbed Bradley’s arm. “Please don’t go.”

“I figured you would want me to.” Bradley said confused. “look I get why you couldn’t tell me this, well kind of. It sounds like family stuff going back a long time.”

“Thousands of years.” Tommy agreed. 

“THOUSANDS? Shit.” Brad said and then laughed. “I’m hurt. I won’t lie about it. I finally felt like for the first time in my life I had found a home. A home and a family. Then to know it was all a lie just really hurts, more than you can imagine.”

Adam stood too and touched Bradley’s other arm. “You are our family. That wasn’t a lie. You are handling this a lot better than I did. Trust me.” 

“Give me time to process and you might not say that.” Brad said wryly. 

“Regardless, you are our family now. I didn’t need anyone to walk Ketsele because Tommy can just use the bathroom like anyone. I did need someone just in case people noticed that I never walked Ketsele and also, I wanted Tommy to have company. Honestly, I’m relived you know. Now the two of you can hang out and actually talk. Now Tommy won’t have to be in wolf form all the time which I’m sure gets uncomfortable sometimes. Please don’t leave. At least give it some time to see what we are like and how the three of us work together.” Adam gave a smirk. “Besides, you leave us then you leave Sal and trust me when I say, that man does not want you going anywhere.”

Brad laughed. “I see your point. All right. If you are both sure…” He looked hesitantly at Tommy who nodded enthusiastically. “At least for a trial run. I guess I know why I couldn’t take Ketsele to the vet.”

“Yeah, not having my boyfriend get fixed.” Adam deadpanned and Tommy gave a pained expression.

“That would not make me remotely happy.” Tommy said. He turned to Brad. “So, we’re good?”

Brad turned thoughtful. “I don’t know honestly. I think so but I need some time to think.”

“Of course.” Adam said. “I don’t suppose I need to tell you that this is not for common knowledge?”

“Adam, whether I stay or go, I would never tell your secrets to anyone. Not ever.” Bradley said seriously. 

“Thank you.” Tommy told him. “Take some time. Take however much you need and let me know when you have more questions as I’m sure you will.” They showed Bradley out and then sat looking at each other. “Well, we’re in it now.” Tommy said. 

“Do you think he will tell?” Adam asked worriedly. He didn’t want his boyfriends secret out.

“No, I don’t think he will.” Tommy answered truthfully. “I feel something from him. Honestly it is like he calms me somehow. Being around him soothes my distance from you somehow. I’ll have to give it some thought. But no, I trust him completely. It’s weird. I shouldn’t trust him. We are never supposed to tell anyone but our mate but him…I didn’t mind. I was scared but deep inside, I knew it was going to be ok. What does that mean?”  
“I don’t know baby but whatever comes, I will protect you.” Adam said fervently.

“As I will you, my mate.” Tommy answered.


End file.
